Nick Girls Collection - Smut Edition
by Azkadellio
Summary: Title changed. One to three shots of the VicTORious, iCarly, and Sam & Cat characters in M rated situations. Warning: There will be lesbian, bi, and straight pairings. No male/male. (Sorry to anyone interested in seeing that, but I don't write that.) Open to ideas, though not necessary. No Vegacest or anything like that. Previously called 'VicTORious Collection - Smut Edition'.
1. CatToriJade

**First one-shot of my** _ **'VicTORious Collection – Smut Edition'**_ **of one-shots to three-shots. Original name was going to be _'Jori Collection - Smut Edition'_ , but changed it since there will be more than just Jori in this.  
**

 **This first one is kinda random. I have a few ideas, but if any of you have an idea or two, feel free to ask. I can't promise I'll use it though, but I will at least consider it. Sorry it's so long and takes so long to get to the smut. Not all will have this much story to them. I think.**

 **Before each one-shot, I'll give a summary to each and explain if it's a part of a short series, or a stand alone one-shot.**

 **Summary: A/U Tori was born with male genitalia, a not-so-little secret of hers, and has garnered a reputation for sleeping with multiple women a week, the majority of them on multiple times. Of the girls in school, there are only three, not counting faculty, that she's never gotten with. The first? Her sister, for obvious reasons. The second? Meredith, the girl she tried to hook up with Beck. The third? Jade West. Jade West, who knows fully of Tori's daily activities, even catching the half-Latina in the act during lunch with some random girl who, until that moment, used to messed with the half-Latina for her reputation and tool, and later became a proud supporter of the tanned girl's. What happens when, during a graduation party, after Tori turns Meredith over to her side, Jade sees the full size of the half-Latina's package? Will she continue to refuse being one of her conquests, or give in and give Tori a ride she'll never forget?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"God. I am so glad I did this." Meredith says as Tori pulls out of her wet slit, some of her cum leaking out around the wet, gaping hole.

"Damn. I haven't had anyone that tight in a while." Tori says, grabbing some tissue (she keeps some in her pockets for situations like this), she cleans herself off and cleans out some of her cum from Meredith's pussy. "Your number still the same?" She asks the acceptable girl with a quick feel of Meredith's bare B cup breasts.

"Yeah. Why?" Meredith asks, inserting a finger into her hole and scooping out some of Tori's cum, bringing the finger to her mouth and cleaning it off.

"I'll call you some time." Tori says, moving her mouth to cover Meredith's right breast, her tongue flicking over Meredith's hard nipple. "We should get dressed. We've been here for over an hour now." She says, removing her mouth.

"I don't think I can move right now." Meredith says, scooping some more of Tori's cum and swallowing it. "Go on without me. I'll be down in a minute." She says, staring at Tori with a glaze in her eyes.

"Don't be too long. You are the one throwing the party you know. It'd be nice if you made an appearance." Tori says with a smirk. "Preferably, not looking like you just got fucked." She says, inserting her index finger of her right hand into Meredith's slit, taking out some of her cum. "Hmm. I taste good." She says sexily after putting the finger in her mouth and swallowing her cum. "See ya soon." She says, grabbing her jeans and shirt (she 'accidentally' forgot a bra and underwear) and putting them on.

"God, that was sexy." Meredith moans out, watching Tori get dressed.

Making her way out after getting dressed, Tori heads to the bathroom to wash off and do her business. "Damn, I love fucking pussy. Meredith's is still nice and tight." Tori says after flushing and starting to wash her hands.

A half hour later, Tori finds herself in Meredith's room again, her mouth wrapped around Cat's mound as she eats out the shorter girl. "Oh, God. Tori." Cat moans out, back arching.

As Tori eats out her friend, she doesn't realize the door opening. In the doorway, Jade watches as Cat, not a stitch of clothing on her, gets eaten out by an equally nude Tori. 'Damn. Cat said she was a good size. But I didn't know it was that big.' Jade thinks to herself, seeing Tori's full erection from between the half-Latina's tanned thighs.

"When did you dye your pussy hair?" Tori asks, removing her mouth to breath, her index and middle fingers of her right hand moving to finger Cat, her thumb playing with Cat's clit.

"Last… last night." Cat moans, her hands moving to her breasts. "I…I had Jade help me." She gasps, pinching her dark pink nipples.

"Really?" Tori asks with a smirk, looking between Cat's pubic hair, matching her red-velvet hair, between her breasts, and at Cat's face, watching as Cat relishes in her pleasure. "How'd you convince her to do that?" She asks, increasing her pace.

"I let her fuck my ass with a strap-on." Cat moans out, her orgasm fast approaching.

"Wait." Tori says, stopping her thrusting, but keeping pressure on Cat's nub. "Jade still won't let me fuck her. She'll fuck you, but won't let me fuck her?" She asks, a hint of hurt in her tone, as she stares at Cat's mound.

"Don't stop." Cat moans out, upset that Tori stopped thrusting. "Please. I need it." She begs, trying to thrust her hips against Tori's fingers.

"Fine." Tori says, slowly thrusting into Cat again. 'I will get that busty slut on my dick. One way or another.' She thinks to herself, a smirk growing on her face as she comes up with a plan. "Ready for the main event?" She asks, pulling away as Cat's orgasm almost peaks.

"Yes yes yes yes yes." Cat says quickly, spreading her legs and opening her eyes, she or Tori still not seeing Jade at the doorway.

With a smirk still in place, Tori stands up and holds Cat's legs apart. From the doorway, Jade's eyes widen at the sight of Tori's fully erect penis, close to seven inches she figures, as Tori aims it for Cat's open pussy. 'Damn. I should probably say something.' Jade thinks as Tori presses into Cat, the redhead easily taking five of Tori's inches. "Fuck." She says, not realizing it was out loud.

"Jade!" "Hi Jadey!" Tori and Cat say, Tori with surprise and Cat in her usual happy tone, simultaneously.

"What's up?" Tori asks, thrusting into Cat at an even pace, bringing Cat's orgasm quickly.

"Are you not going to stop?" Jade asks, eyes on where Tori meets Cat, almost hypnotized.

"And prevent Cat from cumming? Never." Tori says, licking her lips. "Mind closing the door? Don't want a perv to watch." She moans out as Cat wraps her legs around Tori's hips, enjoying how tight Cat becomes when she orgasms.

Watching as Cat's and Tori's breasts bounce from the thrusting, Jade does as Tori asked, closing the door behind her. "Jadey, you should really let Tori fuck you. She's amazing with that thing." Cat moans out as Tori stops thrusting, keeping herself to the hilt in Cat, her body jerking slightly from small orgasms.

"That reminds me." Tori asks, pushing against Cat with a smirk aimed at Jade as she pulls Cat's legs off from around her hips. "Why won't you give me a try? Everyone else has. Why not you?" She asks, slowly starting to pull out.

"I'm not gay." Jade says, watching Tori's slick shaft slide out of Cat's wet hole.

"Yet you fucked Cat's ass." Tori says with a smirk. "Come on. It's like Disneyland. Got to try it at least once." She says with a smirk, pulling out of Cat fully now.

"She lasts a long time." Cat says, barely audible. "Longer than you said Beck did when he used to fuck you when you were dating." She says, turning her head to look at Jade.

"How about this?" Tori says, slowly jerking herself off to stay hard, smirking as Jade watches her hand. "Once. Let me fuck you once, and I'll do whatever you want until we go to college in a few months. Deal?" She asks, playing with the slick shaft.

"Anything?" Jade asks, eyes locked on Tori's hand.

"Well. Almost. No murder, or anything like that." Tori says, shrugging her shoulders. "Or anything criminal." She says, her free hand moving to play with her breasts.

"Okay." Jade says with a nod, already thinking of a few things, most of them on getting Tori to fuck her at least twice a day. (Unbeknownst to Tori or Cat, Jade convinced her father to pull some strings so all three of them are roommates.)

"Strip." Tori says, eyes on Jade's larger chest. "I want to enjoy this." She says, sitting down beside Cat, still on her back, to watch Jade.

"You want me to strip for you?" Jade asks, letting herself relax and go along with everything. 'Cat, as well as pretty much every person in Hollywood Arts with a pussy, tits, and isn't a teacher or something, speaks highly of her skills, and I haven't gotten laid since Beck and I broke up two months ago. So why not?' She thinks to herself, toying with the hem of her red and black flannel shirt.

"Oh yeah." Tori says, nodding. "Cat, is your Pear Pod in your purse?" She asks the redhead, still laying on her back with her legs spread.

"Uh-huh." Cat says, eagerly awaiting Jade to remove her clothes.

"Good. Can't have a striptease without music, can we?" Tori asks Cat and Jade as she gets up, her tool becoming slightly flaccid, and grabs Cat's purse. After grabbing the music decide, she heads towards Meredith's Pear Dock and hooks up the Pear Pod, quickly finding a classic rock song all three girls recognize. "Can't wait to taste that Cherry Pie." She jokes, looking at Jade's groin, as the song 'Cherry Pie' plays from Cat's Pear Pod.

"Hey, I thought mine was a cherry pie?" Cat asks, looking at Tori as the half-Latina takes her spot on the bed again.

"Later. Watch the show now." Tori says, eyes locked in Jade's direction as the pale one slowly removes her shirt, her body moving to the beat of the song. "Damn, even in a bra, they jiggle." She says, eyes on Jade's breasts, the larger orbs bouncing in the black lace bra.

"Wait until I take it off." Jade says with a smirk, turning around so her back is to Tori and Cat as she removes her skirt and leggings, the two on the bed watching with wide eyes as Jade's firm ass is revealed, a black lace thong barely visible between her cheeks.

"Oh, fuck." Tori says, her 'friend' quickly returning to attention at the sight.

"That'll come soon." Jade says, kicking off her shoes, glad she didn't put on her combat boots this time, followed by her skirt and leggings. "And so will I." She adds, slapping her ass, smirking as the other girls moan.

"Whoa, daddy." Cat says, watching Jade's ass jiggle as the Goth removes her bra, her back still to the girls on the bed, and lets the garment fall to the floor.

"Before I show you two my tits, I want to see something." Jade says, crossing her arms over her nipples, pushing her breasts together and creating a generous amount of cleavage for Tori's and Cat's viewing pleasure.

"Huh?" Tori asks, eyes locked on the pale girl's cleavage.

"I want to see Cat suck you off." Jade says, fully enjoying how now she's the confidant one and Tori's the shy/nervous one. "I want to watch her take your long, hard cock down her thoat." She says with a sexy moan. "Only then, will you see the girls." She says, pressing her arms together to add more cleavage.

"Kay kay." Cat says quickly, sitting up and getting off the bed, wasting no time in getting between Tori's legs and taking Tori's shaft down her throat, moaning at the taste of herself still on Tori's shaft.

"Oh, fuck. You're good at that." Tori says, eyes going from the top of Cat's head to Jade's chest. "Oh, yeah. Perfect." She says, clearly enjoying Cat's other oral skill, not counting singing.

"Damn. She's swallowing the whole thing." Jade says, amazing that innocent Cat Valentine is taking all seven inches of Tori without gagging or any discomfort. "And your ass is perfect, Kitty Cat." She says, moving behind Cat. "I wonder…" She says aloud, bending down and, using Cat's lightly tanned ass to cover her breasts from Tori's gaze, moves her right hand around and pushes a finger into Cat's pussy, her thumb moving to play with Cat's clit. "God, if I had a dick, I'd fuck you right now." She whispers into Cat's ear, loud enough for Tori to hear.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum." Tori says, watching as Jade licks Cat's neck and Cat sucks her off.

"Uh-uh." Jade says, moving her right hand to cover her nipples and her left to grip Cat's hair, pulling the redhead off of Tori. "Can't have that yet." She says with a smirk when the other girls stare at her with wide eyes. "One more thing before I show you my tits." She says, using her left arm to cover more of her breasts.

"What?" Both girls ask, eager to see Jade nude.

"I want Tori to eat my pussy." Jade says. "And Cat. I want you to remove my undies, then let me eat you out. I'll lay on the bed so you can straddle my head as Tori eats my pale peach." She says, licking her lips.

"Take the damn things off Cat." Tori demands, quickly getting up so Jade can lay down as soon as Cat removes the black thong.

"Kay kay." Cat says, not hesitating to move between Jade's legs and remove her thong, moaning at the sight of Jade's wet mound. "I want to taste." She says, sticking her tongue out.

"No no." Jade says, grabbing Cat's head and holding her still. "Another time. For now, I taste you, and Tori tastes me. Then, I show you my girls, and Tori fucks me." She says, lifting Cat up by gripping the side of her head gently, Cat going along.

"You shave." Tori notes, eyes on the pale mound before her.

"I hate hair there." Jade says, amused when Tori and Cat giggle at the rhyme. "Now, dinner time." She says, slowly moving to lay on her back, her ass on the edge of the bed, and spreads her legs.

"My favorite meal." Tori says as Cat straddles Jade's head and Jade grabs Cat's hips, pulling her down.

"Oh, she's good." Cat says, not noticing that Jade's breasts are in the open now.

Tori, on the other hand, freezes in place at the sight of Jade's pale, double d breasts and pale pink nipples, already hardened in excitement. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy covering those pink nips in cum." She says, moving to eat out Jade as she keeps her eyes on Jade's mound.

"Fuck, you like pussy." Jade mumbles through Cat's juice pussy, eyes on Cat's smaller breasts, glad that Cat straddled her head with her back to Tori.

"Love it." Tori corrects, pulling away long enough to speak before going back to Jade's pussy.

A short moment later, as Cat's about to cum on Jade's tongue, Tori gives into temptation and stands up, lines the head of her shaft with Jade's hole, and thrusts in, bottoming out, as she bends over and takes Jade's right nipple in her mouth, moaning at the feeling of Jade around her dick and the taste of Jade's breast.

"What's going on…" Cat asks, turning her head to see why Jade's body jerked forward, stopping when she sees Tori fucking Jade and feasting her boob. "Ooh, one for me." She says, climbing off of Jade and moving to the side of the bed, bending down to take Jade's free nipple in her mouth.

"Oh. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Jade grunts with each of Tori's thrusts and both pairs of lips on her breasts. "Fuck. You're better than Beck." She admits, her hands moving to press Tori and Cat's heads into her breasts, eyes clinched shut.

"I'm close." Tori admits, pulling away from Jade's breast, a moment later, looking into the pale Goddess' eyes.

"Do it." Jade assures, locking eyes with Tori. "Fill me with your cum." She moans, cumming on Tori's dick.

"Fuck." Tori says, pushing herself up with her hands beside Jade's head, the two girls looking into each others' eyes.

A short moment later, Tori tenses up and cums, filling Jade up and some of it coming out from around Tori's flesh shaft. Cat, who was fingering herself while feeding on Jade's breast, cums to the sight of Tori and Jade cumming together (in more ways than one, she muses to herself). "Good thing I'm on the pill." Jade says as Tori pulls out and lays beside her, Cat laying on Jade's other side.

"I wonder how Meredith will reach when she sees your cum over her bed sheet?" Cat asks as they girls listen to Cat's Pear Pod, all three amused when it plays a remix of 'Take A Hint', a version they recorded with Cat adding extra vocals.

Three months later, after the three girls get settled into their new dorm and classes, all three girls are yet again naked on a bed. This time, Cat's between Jade legs, cleaning out the pale mound of Tori's cum, as Tori makes out with Jade, and Jade plays with Tori's softening tool. "Best. Relationship. Ever." Jade moans out as she cums on Cat's tongue, pushing out more of Tori's cum.

"Agreed." Tori and Cat say with a nod as Cat stands up and moves to Jade's free side.

"Next time. I cum in Cat and Jade cleans up." Tori promises, looking at her two girlfriends.

 **That's it for this one. Hope it was good. If anyone has any questions about this one, anything that might have been confusing, let me know. I'll answer either in a PM or in an author's note for the next one.  
**

 **Nothing wrong with some CaTorAde action, if I say so myself.**

 **Again, any ideas are welcome. I'll write what I can.**

 **Criteria for ideas are:**

 **If Tori and/or Jade are involved, it must either be Jori or CaTorAde. Though I will accept Trade.**

 **Any pairings from** _ **'iCarly'**_ **,** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **, or** _ **'Sam & Cat'**_ **. As well as crossover pairings. (I.E. Beck/Sam, Andre/Carly, Carly/Cat, etc.)**

 **No male/male pairings. I don't really feel comfortable writing that.**

 **No underage. (Characters must me eighteen minimum)**

 **Other than them, it depends on the idea I guess. If anyone is unhappy with any criteria, I apologize.**

 **I do have an idea for the next one. It'll be Beck/Trina/Cat. I was thinking of Beck/Tori/Jade, but I don't like Beck with them. That's just me though.**

 **Let me know if you'd like to see Beck with Trina and Cat.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I look forward to any reviews, follows, and potential faves.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. TrinaBeckCat

**Sorry this took so long. As I said in the first chapter, this will be a Trina/Beck/Cat one, with main Brina relationship and Cat joining in.**

 **Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Summary: Trina and Beck have been dating for almost a year, going on dates at least twice a week and usually spending the night at Beck's, or Trina's when her parents and sister aren't home. One night, while in Beck's R.V. doing their usual nighttime activity, they get an unexpected visitor. Will their relationship remain, or will the third member become a more permanent fixture?**

 **No POV**

After Beck and Jade broke up at the Vega house, the two have basically ignored each other. After a few months, things have finally calmed down where the group, Trina included, could all be together without worry of the awkwardness between Beck and Jade.

That changed, however, when after over seven months of being exes, Beck started going out with Trina, and the two seemed to be a good match for each other, a fact that Jade disliked. Things got worse when, after their playdate months before, Tori and Jade came out as a couple. At first, Jade would throw it in Beck's face that she's dating someone that doesn't try to change her. And although it was unintentional, Beck flaunted how easy he and Trina got along and how Trina didn't get jealous of Beck talking to other girls, in fact she relished it because she would always tell the girls that she's dating Beck, and they should be jealous of her.

Finally, towards the end of their senior year, all is well between the group, and neither Beck nor Jade tease the other, intentional or not, and they are all able to be together.

After a date at Maestro's, where the gang have their yearly 'ping-pong tournament' dinner, Trina and Beck head back to Beck's R.V. while his parents are in Canada to finish the evening in Trina's favorite way.

"That was a filling meal." Beck says, sitting on his small couch as Trina plugs her PearPod into Beck's radio and picking a playlist of soft instrumental, their set list for when they make love.

"I hope not so filling that you don't have some time for me." Trina says, turning the volume up a bit before turning around and strutting towards Beck.

"Nothing could fill me up enough to stop that." Beck says, grabbing her by the hips when she gets close enough.

"Good. And I'm not quite full yet. Think you can handle that?" Trina asks innocently, straddling Beck's lap.

"Of course I can." Beck says, pulling her dress up, making her lift her firm butt off his lap until it gets to her hips, the dress being removed a short moment later, revealing her lack of panties and braless chest. "Someone's prepared." He says with a small smirk, setting her back down and moaning when she starts to grind on him, his erection pressing into her wettening core.

"Of course I am." Trina says, leaning forward until her breasts are against his face. "And why I used the restroom before we left." She whispers, moving her lips to his ear.

"Shit." Beck moans, closing his eyes. "My turn." He says, lifting Trina up, turning around, and laying her on his bed before removing his clothes, equally as nude as her within a few moments.

"Yummy." Trina says, seeing Beck's seven inch tool grow harder, reaching it's full eight and a half inches as Trina massages her breasts.

"I could say the same." Beck says, kneeling between her legs and spreading them, his mouth going straight to her core, licking, tonguing, and nibbling on her lower lips, holding her hips tight as the tanned woman moans, her back arching and hands going to press Beck's mouth into her.

Outside, watching the couple start their nightly session, Cat Valentine stands on a chair Beck left outside after a small hang out with the guys the day before, the trench coat she wore for their Christmas performance around her body, her right hand between her naked thighs as her right presses against the R.V.'s wall to balance herself.

"Damn, her pussy looks tasty." Cat whispers, two fingers deep in herself, not caring if anyone's out since it's dark and Trina shut the lights off before they started, candles and a desk lamp the only light inside, and the streetlights far enough away to not make her visible at a glance.

Back inside, Beck removes himself from Trina's core and switches places with her on the bed, the two moving to a sixty-nine position when Trina pushes him down and straddles his head, her mouth going to his thick shaft.

"Fuck. I want to join in." Cat whispers, her bare chest revealed when she moves the trench coat aside, her lightly tanned nipples becoming erect from not only the cold air, but her excitement. "Shit." She moans out, close to an orgasm already.

Inside, the couple continue their duel oral pleasuring of the other, moaning and groaning around the other's sex, Beck's hands moving to grip her wide ass and spreading her cheeks, unaware of their outside visitor and the view he's giving her.

"Fuck it." Cat moans, climbing off the chair and making no move to cover her body. Checking the door, smirking at them forgetting to lock it in their haste to get started, she slips and closes it behind her, locking it gently as to not inform them of her arrival. Letting the trench coat drop, she struts towards them, stopping a few feet in front of them. "Is there room for one more?" She asks, eyes on where Trina's mouth is, surprising the couple.

"Cat?!" "What the hell?!" Beck and Trina say simultaneously, stopping their oral skills and glaring at the redhead, Trina from over her shoulder and Beck from under Trina. "What the hell are you doing here? Get out!" Trina yells, climbing off of Beck and covering herself, Beck doing the same.

"I'd rather join in." Cat says, spreading her legs and playing her herself again, her index and middle fingers inside her wet core and thumb playing with her clit, her other hand keeping her lower lips spread.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Trina asks, glaring at the redhead, her gaze going from Cat's face to her hands. "Stop that!" She says, reaching over and slapping Cat's hands away.

"Come on. Do you know how sexy you two are when you fuck? I've been watching you two for the last month." Cat says, going back to her fingering. "Fuck, I can't count how many times I came watching you two." She moans, the hand she used to spread her lips open moving to her A cup breasts, playing with her nipples.

"Wow. She is drenched." Beck whispers, noticing how the light from a nearby candle reflects against the juices from Cat's mound.

"Beck!" Trina says, slapping his arm.

"Sorry." Beck says, raising his arms in defense, showing Cat and Trina his still erect shaft, Cat's show keeping him hard.

"What does he taste like, Trina?" Cat asks, kneeling before Beck, her right hand still slipping in and out of her core, eyes on Beck's shaft.

"I am not answering that." Trina says, grabbing Beck's pillow and covering Beck's shaft from Cat's sight.

"What about her, Beck? How does she taste?" Cat asks, staring at Trina's barely hidden mound, Trina's arms doing a poor job of hiding herself from Cat's sight.

"The best." Beck answers, licking his lips of the remnants of Trina's juices.

"Okay. That's it." Trina says, angry, not caring if Cat can see her nude form when she stands up and grabs Cat's arms, dragging her to the door. "Get out. Now." She orders, throwing Cat's trench coat to Cat.

"Wait." Beck says, surprising the girls and earning a glare from Trina.

"What?" Trina asks, glaring at her boyfriend as Cat drops her trench coat again and leans against Beck's door and spreads her legs again, resuming her fingering.

"Well, we have talked about a threesome. And you said that if we ever did one, to pick someone we know." Beck says, standing up and slowly walking towards Trina and Cat, cautious of his fit martial artist of a girlfriend from beating him up. "And Tori was out of the question since the beginning, Jade is out for not only being my ex but also dating Tori. Cat's the best bet." He says, noticing how Cat's eyes are locked on his erection and Trina's glare aimed directly into his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm the best." Cat moans, adding a third finger into her, her pinkie finger tapping the base of her mound. "Ask Tori and Jade. They love when I join in." She throws in, surprising Beck and Trina.

"I was thinking more along the lines of another girl from school or something, not one of our friends." Trina says, feeling torn between kicking Cat out and taking Beck's shaft back in her mouth. She always was a sucker (pun intended) for Beck.

"Come on Trina." Beck says, moving to Trina and turning her around, making Trina face Cat as he presses himself to Trina's back, his shaft resting between her luscious cheeks. "One time, and if we don't like it, won't happen again." He says, sliding his shaft between her cheeks, eyes on Cat's mound.

"Fine." Trina caves, Beck's shaft between her cheeks helping, as well as the sight of Cat fingering herself and Beck's moving hands, one on her large chest and the other between her legs, rubbing her hairless mound. "If you tell anyone, either of you, I'll make you regret it." She moans when Beck slips a finger into her core and moving so his shaft slips between her legs, pressing against her mound and allowing Cat to see the head of his shaft as he rubs against Trina's vaginal lips, coating it in her wetness.

"Deal." Cat says, body jerking as she orgasms. "Got it." Beck says, both hands now on her breasts and massaging the large flesh mounds, her nipples between knuckles.

"Good. Now, Cat. What exactly was your plan if we agreed?" Trina asks, moving Beck's hands from her breasts and stepping towards the redhead, removing herself from Beck.

"First, I wanted to eat you out while Beck fucked you, and as I straddle you so you can eat me out." Cat says, relaxing herself from her post-orgasmic shudders. "Next, if you're okay with it, have Beck fuck my kitty style while you finger my ass."

"Wait." Trina says, surprised that Cat not only put some thought into this, but her choice of words. "What the hell is 'kitty' style? Don't you mean 'doggy' style?" She asks, looking over her shoulder at Beck.

"No. Kitty style. My name's Cat, and pussy is far better. No offense Beck. Your cock looks amazing, and I bet it tastes just as well." Cat says, looking from Trina to Beck. "So, are we doing this?" She asks, straightening herself up.

"Yeah. Let's go over to my bed." Beck says, heading over to his bed, the girls behind him.

"Trina, on your back like I've always wanted you." Cat says, pushing Trina when they get to his bed.

"I know what to do." Trina says, laying on her back with her legs over the end, Beck moving between them and Cat moving to her head.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Cat says with a lust-filled voice.

"Ready?" Beck asks the two girls, lining himself up with Trina.

"Ready." Trina says, spreading her legs wide as Cat lowers herself over Trina's mouth.

"Ready." Cat says, leaning forward as Beck slips in, her mouth going to Trina's thighs.

"Fuck." Trina moans through Cat's wet pussy as Beck thrusts into her, bottoming out in the first thrust.

Hours later, Beck lies in the middle of his bed, Trina resting on her left with her head over his heart, and Cat at his waist, cleaning off his shaft of his, hers, and Trina juice, alternating between him and Trina's mound, cleaning the busty woman's mound of Beck's seed, Trina's juices, and Cat's juices and saliva.

"So, what do you think?" Cat asks after cleaning all of Beck's seed from Trina's mound and Beck's shaft. "Can I stay?" She asks, moving up their bodies and resting her head on Beck's right peck, grinding her mound against Beck's thigh in a slow pattern.

"Yeah. Can we keep her?" Beck asks, sounding like a kid trying to ask a parent to keep a stray pet.

"Fine. But on one condition." Trina says, grabbing Cat by the back of her head and pulling her over, the two girls kissing and sharing the remnants of Beck's seed from Cat's mouth. "She's ours alone. No sharing with Tori, Jade, anyone. Deal?" She asks, resting her head back over Beck's heart.

"Deal." Beck agrees quickly, a hand going to play with each girl's ass, his middle finger on each hand moving to tease the girl's tight hole.

"Deal." Cat moans, licking her lips.

"Good." Trina says, placing a leg over Beck's thigh as he pushes his finger into her tightest hole, biting her lower lip when he gets a knuckle in.

 **And that's it for this one. I had some problems working out the ending for some reason. Not entirely positive with this ending, but it works.**

 **Again, sorry I took so long to write this. Hopefully the next won't take as long.**

 **Next one will probably be an Andre/Cat, Andre/Trina, or Andre/Cat/Trina. No offense to anyone, but I have no intention of Beck, Andre, Robbie, or any other male character getting with Tori and Jade.**

 **Not all of them will be threesomes. Most will just be a couple, and I might even do a Harem once or twice. We also might see the** _ **'iCarly'**_ **girls at some point, especially if I do a Harem one-shot, and even do a** _ **'Sam & Cat'**_ **one-shot at some point.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. TrinaAndre

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This one is Andre/Trina, and the next will either be Tori/Jade/Shelby or Sam/Cat. I also have a Carly/Freddie/Sam idea running, but haven't decided how it'll go. I might do the Tori/Jade/Shelby next, then Sam/Cat. After that, don't know fully yet.**

 **This takes place towards the end of the series, but not based on any specific episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Summary: While at the Vega house, supposed to work on a project with Tori, Andre and Trina get locked in Trina's room when she tries to convince him to let her help instead of Tori. Will her plan work? Will Andre let himself be convinced?**

 **No POV**

"Tori's not here." Trina says after opening the door, seeing her sister's best male friend standing on the other end, his hand up ready to knock again.

"What do you mean? She said she'd be home so she can help me with my song." Andre says, giving Trina a curious glance.

"She was, until Jade stopped over and took her out for a date." Trina says, walking over to the living room and sitting on the couch, leaving Andre at the open door.

"I thought Saturday was their date night?" Andre asks from the doorway, looking at Trina. "Dang. I need to get that song to Andrew by Monday and I only need the piano and some help with the chorus." He says, sighing. "Tell Tori I'll be stopping my again tomorrow after lunch?" He asks, getting ready to leave, and close the door since he doubts Trina will when he leaves.

"Wait." Trina says when Andre goes to leave, his hand outstretched to close the door.

"What?" Andre asks, turning to face her.

"Maybe I can help you with your song. I am better at singing, lyrics, and piano than Tori." Trina says, flipping her hair over her shoulder, giving Andre a flirty look.

"Uh, it's fine. I'll just wait for Tori." Andre says nervously, remembering when they worked on 'Make It Shine' before Tori took her place at the Showcase.

"No." Trina says, grabbing Andre's arm and pulling him into her house, closing and locking the door behind them. "Come on. Let me help you." She says seductively, pushing him onto the couch.

"Trina. Let me go." Andre says when Trina straddles his lap, keeping her weight down to keep him from getting up. "How the hell are you so strong?" He asks when he can't get her up.

"I'm a third degree black belt in Karate. I've learned a few techniques from other styles as well, such as how to keep my prey from moving." Trina says, shifting her weight. "Come on Andre. Let me help you." She says, placing her arms beside Andre's head on the back of the couch.

"Trina, stop." Andre says, shifting his weight to try to throw Trina off, but failing.

"Why not?" Trina pouts, keeping her weight down to stop Andre from moving.

"Because the assignment is with Tori. I can't let anyone else help me." Andre says, struggling again when he thought she stopped moving.

"No one will ever know." Trina says, climbing off of him. "Fine. Leave." She says, getting up and heading up to her room.

"What the hell just happened?" Andre asks himself as Trina climbs the stairs. Debating on checking on Trina and leaving, Andre's natural nice guy side kicks in, making him get up and head up the stairs to Trina's room. "Damn you Jade. Why'd you have to grab Tori now?" He asks as he climbs the stairs and stops outside Trina's door, recognizing it by its pale pink frame and door. "Trina?" Andre asks, knocking on the door.

"Just leave, Andre. I'm fine." Trina says, sitting on her bed.

"These people really need to learn to lock their doors." Andre mumbles, opening Trina's door and walking in. "I'm sorry. Okay?" He says, walking over to her.

"Why are you still here, Andre?" Trina asks, not looking at him. "You just want Tori. Like everyone else." She says, getting up when Andre steps towards her and moving to her door.

"It's not like that. We were just supposed to work on our song." Andre says, following her. "Besides, you're not even in that class. Why would you want to help me? I thought you were working on your dancing and modeling?" He asks, placing his hand on her back and rubbing it gently, not seeing that her hands are on the doorknob, slowly locking the door.

"Don't hate me." Trina says, letting her hands drop after locking the door, the key gripped in her left hand.

"Why would I hate you?" Andre asks, confused.

"This." Trina says, tossing the key aside and kissing Andre, her right hand going to hold the back of his head, the other moving to massage his groin. "Damn, you're big." She moans, feeling his quickly hardening shaft under his jeans.

"What the hell are you doing?" Andre asks, unable to back up, and admittedly, it's not because of her hand on the back of his head.

"Convincing you to let me help." Trina says, pushing him gently until the back of his knees hit her bed, giving him another push to make him lay down. "Just say 'no', and I'll stop." She says, looking at him.

"Screw it." Andre says with a sigh, sitting up and removing his shirt. "Let's do it." He says, kicking off his shoes and undoing his zipper and button.

"This better not be a pity fuck." Trina warns, taking off her shirt, showing Andre her bra covered breasts.

"It's not. Don't worry." Andre assures, removing his clothes. "Wow. Didn't know they were that big." He says, staring at her breasts.

"I can say the same thing." Trina says, seeing Andre's bulge from his boxers, a small smile that he's larger than some of her exes, and he's not even fully hard yet.

"You ever had something this big?" Andre asks, removing his boxers and tossing them with his jeans and shirt.

"Not exactly." Trina admits, removing her bra and panties, showing him her large breasts with her dark nipples, and her trimmed mound, the remaining hair resembling a triangle with the point facing down. "But I'm open to trying." She says, pushing him on his back and straddling him, grabbing his shaft and lining it up with her entrance, pressing down until the head starts to spread her vaginal lips open, moaning as she lowers herself. "Damn. I thought my toy was thick." She says as she lowers, taking four of his almost ten inches before she lifts herself up and lowers herself again.

"Shit. You're tighter than I thought you'd be." Andre says, his hand resting on her hips and guiding her up and down.

"What? You think I'm a slut or something?" Trina asks, offended, as she stops her lowering.

"No. Nothing like that. I'm just not used to a pussy this tight." Andre admits, fighting the urge to pull Trina down.

"And I'm not used to a cock this long and thick." Trina says, lowering herself again.

"Fuck." Andre moans as Trina slowly increases her pace, his hands moving from her hips to her breasts, squeezing and fondling the large chest. "Are you on the pill?" He asks as he pulls her down, her breasts resting against his face as she bounces on him.

"No. Why? You ready to cum already?" Trina asks, her hands beside Andre's head as she rides him, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she looks down at him.

"No. But I don't think either of us are ready to be parents." Andre says with a grunt, pinching her nipples.

"Got that right." Trina says, dropping herself fully onto him, feeling his shaft fill her completely, feeling his balls pressing against her ass. "Oh, fuck." She moans, closing her eyes.

"Shit, you're tighter than anything I've ever been in." Andre moans, his hands moving back to her hips, making her slowly grind him.

"Shut up and fuck me." Trina says, starting to sit up and lower herself, fucking Andre's shaft. "Make me cum." She moans, raising her body at a quick pace, her breasts encasing Andre's head.

A few minutes later, that's just what Andre does. Without warning, Trina stills and her lower half starts to jerk, her core tightening around Andre's shaft as she cums, moaning loudly. "I'm gonna cum." Andre warns as Trina starts riding him again after her orgasm slows.

"Has any girl ever swallowed your cum?" Trina asks, lifting herself off of Andre, quickly going to take the head of Andre's shaft in her mouth, her right hand going to massage his balls as she teases the head.

"Swallowed? No. The always spit it out." Andre admits as he fights the urge to start thrusting in and out of Trina's mouth.

"Too bad for them." Trina says, pulling away momentarily, quickly taking the head back in her mouth. Within a few short seconds, Andre releases his cum into Trina's mouth, grunting with each spurt. With a few gulps, Trina manages to swallow most of his cum, some leaking out from around her lips. "Yum." She says, using her finger and tongue to clean her mouth of Andre's seed. "So, can I help you with your song now?" She asks, standing up and grabbing her panties and wiping her mouth with it, cleaning herself up before tossing them in her dirty clothes hamper.

"Why not?" Andre says, sighing as he sits up and gets ready to get dressed.

A few minutes later, after they both get dressed (Trina not bothering with a bra or panties), the two find themselves downstairs using the Vega's piano, Andre's music notebook on top of the piano as he plays a few keys to test it with the lyrics her has. Before much progress can be made, his phone goes off.

"Sorry Trina. Got to go. It's my grandma." He says when he sees the caller i.d.

"Stop by tomorrow. Tori's going to that girl's night thing with Jade and Cat." Trina says, standing up and following Andre to the door. "Maybe I'll give you a tit job?" She teases before closing the door behind him, chuckling at the slightly stunned look on his face. "I wonder if I can suck him off while tit fucking him?" She wonders aloud as she heads up to her room, a smirk on her face.

 **And that's the end of this one. I'll try to get the next one out soon. Maybe not as quickly as I got this one out, but not nearly as long as it took me between one and two.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	4. CarlyMelanie

**Early update. Not all will be this early between chapters. I just got this finished early and decided to post it. This one came to me while talking to Xemtlenc a while ago. This is the first one that doesn't have any** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **characters. It's an** _ **'iCarly'**_ **one involving Carly and Melanie.**

 **There won't be too many that don't involve the** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **characters. There may be a few crossovers though. If I should change this to a crossover, let me know. If not, I'll leave it as is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'iCarly'**_ **in this case, or any characters.**

 **Summary: While visiting her sister and mother during Spring Break at her school, Melanie, her sister, Carly, and Freddie get to talking about their sexual history in the** _ **'iCarly'**_ **studio. While they talk, Freddy admits that he still has feelings for Sam, and because of her feelings for Freddie still remaining, she drags him off to Carly's room to try to get their sexual frustration out of the way. As Sam and Freddie have fun while Spencer's out of town with Socko, Carly informs Melanie that she's always been interested in being with another woman. After that, Melanie offers to help.**

 **No POV**

"You seem fine with Sam and Freddie using your room." Melanie asks, the wine cooler Sam stole from their mother effecting her since she's not used to drinking. "Anything I should know?" She asks, undoing the ponytail her hair was in.

"Nothing to know, I just figure it's easier to disinfect my room than anywhere else, and if Spencer comes home, they won't be at risk at being caught since Spencer tends to stay out of my room after catching it on fire." Carly says, the wine cooler she's been drinking effecting her as much as Melanie.

"So, you never answered Sam's question about sexual history. You just said you've been busy before, but never clarified. Mind clarifying now?" Melanie asks, undoing the top two buttons of her shirt, feeling hotter than usual since the air conditioner of the condo not working properly.

"Fine. If you must know, Steven and I have gotten busy once or twice." Carly answers. "He talked me into giving him a handjob one time for our two month anniversary, and a blowjob the day before he left for L.A. that time I found out he was dating another girl." She says, her cheeks flush, though Melanie can't determine if it's because of the subject matter or the alcohol, as low as it is in a wine cooler.

"Is that it? Just jerked him off and blew him?" Melanie asks bluntly, curious to her answer.

"Yes. Nothing else. With Steven." Carly says, giggling. "One time though, I had sex with Griffin when our apartment was the only one with a working air conditioner. So, while he was there, he talked me into it, saying it would 'help us keep cool'." She says, using finger quotes.

"I'm sure it cooled him off." Melanie says, laughing. "How was he?" She asks after they calm down a bit.

"He was pretty big, about seven inches or so I think, and decently thick. But it happened so fast. Soon after he popped my cherry, he came. Thankfully, I didn't get pregnant. Haven't had sex since." Carly answers, the alcohol lowering her inhibitions. What neither girl knew, or Sam or Freddie for that matter, was that Pam Puckett spiked the wine with coolers with her stash of red wine and fixed the caps back on, a trick one of her exes taught her years ago when the twins were little girls. "How about you? I find it hard to believe you have experience at that all-girls school of yours." She says, removing her shirt, showing Melanie her light blue bra covering her small B-cup breasts.

"I have experience. Girls have needs like everyone, and a group of them together causes things." Melanie says, smirking a bit. "I'll have you know, that some of the girls were able to get their hands on some toys and we shared them a few times."

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be with another girl." Carly says, looking at Melanie. "I always thought they'd be better than a boy."

"Oh, they are." Melanie says, nodding, as she too removes her shirt. "So much more gentle, and going down on them is so much better, and tastier, than a boy." She says, kicking off her shoes.

"You've been with a boy?" Carly asks, surprised, as she watches Melanie's breasts jiggle in their light purple bra, easily a C-cup or larger she figures, same size as Sam's.

"A few of the girls have brothers, and during a family day, I sucked a few girl's brothers. One of them fingered me too." Melanie answers, kicking off her jeans, the topic of conversation and the lack of cool air making her react with the alcohol's guidance.

"How did their cum taste? I didn't like how Steven tasted." Carly asks, mirroring Melanie by slowly removing her clothes, the two down to their bras and panties, a light blue bikini cut style for Carly and a thong, to Carly's surprise, on Melanie.

"Didn't care for it." Melanie answers. "I preferred their sisters." She says, licking her lips as she continues to sip the wine cooler. "Want to see what a woman can be like?" She asks, removing her bra, showing Carly her larger chest and light pink nipples.

"How?" Carly asks, staring at Melanie's breasts.

"The fun way." Melanie answers, removing her thong and spreading her legs, showing Carly her bare mound.

"You shave?" Carly asks, looking between Melanie's shaved mound and her breasts.

"Feels so much better than without shaving." Melanie says, leaning forward and removing Carly's bra and panties, giggling when Carly fells backwards as Melanie removed her panties. "An arrow?" She asks, seeing the way Carly trims her mound.

"I like it." Carly answers simply, sitting back up. "How do we do this?" She asks nervously, staring at Melanie's face.

"What do you want to try first?" Melanie asks, moving to sit closer to Carly, liking the way Carly stares at her.

"I want to play with your boobs." Carly says shyly, the alcohol not giving her enough courage to just do it.

"Go for it." Melanie says, taking another sip of her wine cooler as she pushes her breasts towards Carly. "I should warn you. I've learned I have sensitive nipples." She says suggestively, shaking her breasts to entice Carly.

"Wow. They're so soft." Carly says, moving her hands to Melanie's breasts and gently rubbing them, the palm of her hands pressing against Melanie's nipples, causing the nicer of the Puckett twins to moan, her eyes closing.

"You can squeeze them harder if you want. I promise I won't mind." Melanie assures, pushing her chest into Carly's hand.

"Wow." Carly repeats, letting a small moan of her own out when she feels the weight of Melanie's breasts in her hands.

"Want me to play with yours too?" Melanie asks, moving her hands to Carly's smaller breasts, massaging the web show host's breasts, her palms pressing into Carly's nipples. "Nice and firm." She says, flicking Carly's nipples with her thumbs, biting her lower lip when Carly moans.

"You're making me wet." Carly moans out, grinding herself on the thin carpet below her that the set down before their last web show and haven't set it aside yet.

"The feeling's mutual. I've been wanting to do this with you since the last time I was here." Melanie moans, pressing herself down onto the carpet, feeling the thin carpet press into her clit. "What else are you curious about?" She asks, hearing the faint moaning of Freddie and Sam below them.

"What does pussy taste like?" Carly asks, her inhibitions slowly disappearing from the wine and sensations.

"Want to taste me?" Melanie asks eagerly, spreading her legs.

"Yeah. And I want to know what it feels like to have mine eaten." Carly moans out when Melanie pinches her nipples.

"I know just what to do." Melanie says, pushing Carly down by pushing her breasts.

"What are you doing?" Carly asks when her back hits the mix of hardwood and carpeted floor below her, watching as Melanie moves over her.

"It's called sixty-nining." Melanie answers, placing her wet mound over Carly's eager mouth before bending over to move her mouth over Carly's mound. "We can please each other at the same time." She explains, licking Carly.

"Oh, wow." Carly says before Melanie presses her mound over Carly's mouth, muffling her moans.

With eager lips and tongues, the two girls munch on each other's mounds, licking and slurping their juices. Her curiosity winning, Carly moves her right hand up to press a finger into Melanie's pussy, Melanie lifting her head up to moan. "Add a second, and fuck me." Melanie says, licking her lips of Carly's essence before moving back down to tease Carly's clit.

Unable to say anything clearly due to Melanie's pussy over her mouth, Carly does as she's told and presses her index and middle fingers into her best friend's twin sister to the second knuckle, Melanie's hips bucking down at the intrusion as she starts to thrust her fingers in and out, Melanie doing the same after pushing Carly's legs farther apart.

The next morning, the four friends wake up in their respective rooms, Carly and Melanie on the floor of the _'iCarly'_ studio, covered in each other's cum, and Sam and Freddie waking up in Carly's bed, remnants of Freddie's cum on her breasts and face. An hour later, the four are showered and dressed, Carly and Melanie sharing the shower on the second floor as Sam and Freddie share the one in Spencer's bathroom, in the Shay kitchen as Carly makes breakfast.

"So, Carly." Sam asks, her hand on Freddie's hardening shaft, rubbing it. "Was my sister as good as she claimed?" She asks, remembering how Melanie boasted at being a good lay.

"Better." Carly says, licking her lips at the memory of when Melanie taught her about tribbing. "She's amazing." She says, shaking her head clear of the thoughts.

"What about you, Freddie? Is Sam as good at sex as she claimed?" Melanie asks the only male of the group, recalling how Sam boasted about how good she is with a 'meat scepter' as she claimed the night before.

"What was that?" Freddie moans, Sam's grip on his shaft tightening.

"Never mind." Melanie says, smiling at Carly when the brunette placed a plate of eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast in front of the two sisters.

"So, you're in town until tomorrow." Carly says, grabbing two other plates, placing one in front of Freddie and the other beside Melanie for herself. "Want to have another sleepover?" She asks the straight haired blonde, placing her hand on Melanie's thigh, noting how she's only wearing her thong and bra, the other two girls dressed the same and Freddie only wearing his boxers.

"Sounds good. Let's do it without alcohol this time. And some toys I brought with me from school." Melanie says, grabbing Carly's wandering hand and moving it closer to her mound.

"Sounds good to me." Carly says in agreement, Sam agreeing with a nod.

"Oh God. Sam." Freddie says, Melanie and Carly noticing how Sam's arm is moving in a recognizable jerking motion.

"He's in too." Sam says with a smirk, using her free hand to take a bite of sausage.

 **That's it for this. The next might be a part two to this, followed by a Puckentine one. I know I said I had other ideas for this chapter, but this idea came to me and I wanted to get it down before I forgot.**

 **After the Puckentine, I have a few other ideas that I'll leave up to you guys to decide. Should I do a Beck/Meredith one taking place during** _ **'Tori Fixes Beck & Jade'**_ **, a Carly/Freddie/Sam chapter taking place during** _ **'iGoodbye'**_ **, or another Jade/Tori one with voyeurCat? Leave your decision in a review, and I'll work on it after doing the Puckentine.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you found this entertaining.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	5. CarlyMelanie Part 2

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **As I said last chapter, this is the second part of last chapter. This takes place later in the same day as the last.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'iCarly'**_ **,** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **, or any characters.**

 **Summary: After the small group of four spent the night, Sam and Freddie reconnecting and Carly and Melanie growing closer, they spend the night together again. This time, a few friends from Los Angeles join the group. Pairings: Sam/Freddie, Carly/Melanie, Jade/Tori, Cat/Tori/Jade, Sam/Freddie/Carly, and Cat/Melanie.**

 **No POV**

As Carly and her friends eat their breakfast, and Sam teases Freddie, three friends from a chance encounter the year before make their way to Seattle to visit. Two of them, the driver and her passenger, arguing as the third member sits in the backseat and watches, trying not to freak out at the arguing.

"I don't see why I had to drive you two up here. Your annoying sister could've done it. Anyone but me." The driver, a pale woman with dyed black hair and purple streaks, fumes as she drives down the highway, passing a sign telling them they have a few more miles before they enter Seattle.

"You insisted." The passenger, a tanned woman with long brunette hair, says with a glare at the driver. "We asked Beck, but you pushed your way in." She says, looking out the passenger window with a groan.

"Stop fighting." The passenger in the back seat, a shorter girl with dyed red hair, says softly.

"Oh, like I was going to let you stay alone in a car with _him_." The driver scoffs, her grip on her steering wheel tightening.

"I wouldn't have been alone. Cat's here. And what do you mean, you wouldn't allow _me_ alone in a car with him?" The passenger asks, turning her head quickly at the dark driver.

"Please stop fighting." Cat pleads again, the plea falling on deaf ears.

"Like I would give you a chance to suck him off as he drives or something." The driver says crudely, ignoring the gasps from both passengers. "I know you've been wanting him since your first day." She accuses, not looking at her brunette passenger.

"I do not want Beck that way." Tori says for what feels like the hundredth time.

"Oh yeah right." The driver says, scoffing again. "Like I'll believe that after you gave him 'fuck me' eyes your first day." She says, stopping at a red light.

As the two continue to argue, Cat slowly crouches down into a ball, restricted by her seatbelt, as she places her hands over her ears and quietly repeats 'I'm under my bed' as she rocks. "See what you did, Vega? You made Cat have a breakdown again." The driver accuses.

"You started it." 'Vega' counters, glaring at the driver. "Look. Let's just stop arguing for Cat's sake. Alright?" She asks, softening her voice.

"Fine. For Cat only." The driver agrees.

Fifteen minutes later, the sleek black Camaro pulls into the parking lot of Bushwell Plaza, the two front seat passengers not looking at each other as the back seat passenger finally calms down. "Call her. Make sure she's home." The driver says, opening the driver's side door after unbuckling her seatbelt and shutting off her car.

"I texted her yesterday, and she said it'd be fine. Sam's sister is here in town visiting so she'll be there too." Tori says, doing the same as the driver.

"Where's the bathroom?" Cat asks as she climbs out of back seat and closes the door behind her.

"You show her. I'll find her apartment." The driver orders.

Walking up the stairs, the driver looks for the apartment number, checking her phone for the text Tori got from Carly the day before and sent to her own phone while Tori was distracted. Walking into the apartment, noting that they don't seem to lock their door like Tori does, she stops when she sees what's in front of her. On the couch sits Carly Shay and Freddie Benson, both fully nude. Between their legs sit two identical blonde heads, one with curly hair and the other straight, with their heads in the laps of the brunettes on the couch.

"What are you…" Tori asks a few minutes later when she and Cat make their way to where the driver is standing. "Whoa." She says, looking over the Goth's shoulder and freezing when she sees the same sight.

"Whoa daddy." Cat whispers from beside Jade, eyes on the four by the couch.

"Fuck, Melanie. You're amazing at this." Carly moans, her hands on the back of Melanie's head, pushing her down as the blonde eats her out.

"Jade. We should go." Tori tells the pale woman, unable to look away.

"Puckett really does like all kinds of meat." Jade notes, watching how the curly haired blonde eagerly sucks off Freddie.

"Cat, where are you going?" Tori asks, voice in a harsh whisper, as the redhead slips by Jade and walks over to the two couples on the couch.

"Can we join?" Cat asks, surprising the other six.

"You're early." Carly moans, trying to push Melanie away but failing.

"Uh, I texted saying we were on our way." Tori says, unable to look away. "What uh, what's going on here?" She asks, regretting it.

"The blondes are fucking the brunettes with their mouths, Vega. Keep up." Jade says, watching the Puckett twins' asses as they continue to orally please the brunette teen before them. "Didn't know you liked tits, Shay." Jade says, scanning Melanie's and Sam's body. "I have to agree with Cat here. Can we join in?" She asks, walking behind Melanie and rubbing her ass as she eats out Carly, Cat moving behind Sam and mirroring Jade.

"What are you guys doing?!" Tori squeaks, bumping into the door and closing it.

"Okay, Tori. Chill out." Jade says, standing up and starting to strip, the two blonde's so far into their pleasing they haven't noticed the three others fully yet. "Just enjoying an opportunity." She says, taking off her bra and watching as Tori's eyes widen at the sight of her breasts. "Hey Cat?" She says, strutting over to Tori with her skirt falling to the floor, stopping in front of Tori in just her bikini cut panties, mesh leggings, and boots.

"Yeah Jadey?" Cat asks, bouncing over to Jade before stripping herself, quickly down to her heels and panties.

"You once told me that one time during one of your late night 'Funny Nugget Show' tapings that you two started making out before Trina interrupted." Jade says, taking off her boots and then panties and leggings. "How into it was Tori?" She asks, moving behind Tori and pulling off her shirt, the half-Latina too stunned to stop her.

"Very. If Trina didn't come downstairs, we probably would have shot a sex tape." Cat says before giggling, moving to undo Tori's jeans buttons. "Too bad." She says, pulling the jeans down and staring at Tori's panties, a light purple Victoria's Secret lace thong, matching her lace half-cup bra, and noticing the growing wet spot. "Someone's into it." She adds with a giggle, licking the spot.

"Oh, God." Tori moans at the quick sensation of Cat's tongue on her panty covered mound, pressing herself into Jade's nude body as Jade rubs her breasts after removing her bra.

"When did you three get here?" Sam asks, removing herself from Freddie's groin after swallowing his load. "Damn. Nice tits, Tori." She says, licking her lips of remnants of Freddie's seed.

"Hey Carly. Let's give them some privacy." Freddie says as Carly moans from her orgasm by Melanie's mouth.

"Why?" Carly asks, her body drooping as her orgasms relaxes, looking at her male friend.

"I'll stay. You three need to get closer." Melanie says with a suggestive wink as she removes herself from Carly's thighs. "What do you say? Can I join you girls?" She asks, strutting over to Cat, Tori, and Jade, watching as Cat eats out Tori and Jade rubs Tori's breasts while nibbling her neck, grinding her mound on Tori's ass.

"What do you say, Vega? Up for a four girl mini orgy?" Jade asks, moving her hands down to hold Cat's head to Tori's mound, moaning a bit at the sensation of her clit rubbing against Tori's plump cheeks.

"Uh-huh." Tori moans, eyes closed and not paying attention due to the feelings.

"Wait." Cat says, removing Tori's thong and standing up. "How about we pair up?" She asks, walking over to Melanie and pulling her into a kiss.

"Damn. Go Kitty." Jade says, massaging Tori's mound. "Want to have some fun with me, Vega?" She asks, licking Tori's jugular vein.

"Yeah. Sure." Tori says, lost in the pleasure.

As the four girls pair up, Cat and Melanie going to where Freddie and Sam were on the couch and Tori and Jade moving to the kitchen table, neither girl notices Carly, Sam, and Freddie heading up to Carly's room.

 **Carly, Freddie, Sam**

Walking into her room, Carly can't help but notice the smell of sex from last night still in the air. "When did you guys stop fucking last night?" She asks, leading her two friends to her bed, a small smile at the still visible wet spot on her bed from the combined juices of Freddie and Sam the night before.

"We didn't." Sam says, pushing Carly to make her bend over at the waist. "We took small naps in between each session. The last time we fucked before breakfast was about ten minutes before you knocked on the door to get us." She admits, moving to sit before Carly, spreading her legs after sitting down. "Ever eaten a pussy while a cock fucked yours?" She asks, spreading her pussy lips.

"First time for everything." Carly says, feeling more free and open since Melanie last night, spreading her legs before looking over her shoulder. "Be gentle Freddie." She tells him before looking back to Sam's pussy and eating her out, the two woman moaning at the contact.

"Fuck her and make her cum all over that cock, Fredward." Sam says, leaning back and playing with her breasts, pinching her nipples.

"Your wish is my command." Freddie says, lining his freshly hardened cock up with Carly's wet lips and pushing in, moaning at the feeling of a tighter pussy than Sam's from the night before.

 **Cat and Melanie**

As Tori and Jade move over to the kitchen table and Jade pushes Tori over the table, Melanie sits on the couch and spreads her legs like Carly did moments ago on the spot beside her, Cat taking the spot between her legs. "Hmm, you look so tasty." Cat says, staring at the wet lips before her.

"Give me a taste." Melanie says, spreading her legs wider, using her right hand to spread her lips for Cat to see inside.

"Kay kay." Cat says, leaning forward and covering Melanie's mound with her mouth, her tongue slipping into Melanie's folds, the two moaning at the sensations, Melanie for Cat's tongue and mouth and Cat for Melanie's taste.

"Oh, you're good at this." Melanie says, her hands moving to play with her breasts, massaging her larger mounds.

"You can thank Jadey for that. We get together on occasion now that she and her boyfriend broke up." Cat says, barely getting it out before Melanie pushes Cat's mouth back over her mound.

"I'll thank her later." Melanie says, eyes closed as Cat starts sucking on her clit and uses two fingers to seesaw in and out of Melanie's pussy.

"Have you two ever rubbed your pussies together?" Melanie asks after a few moments of Cat sucking her clit, lifting the redhead's head off her mound.

"No. Why?" Cat asks, making no move to stop fingering the blonde before her.

"Get up here." Melanie says, moving to sit on the couch sideways. "Here. Let's try this." She says, spreading her legs and grabbing Cat's ankles, adjusting them so Cat's left leg is between hers and her own left leg is between Cat's, pulling themselves together until their mounds press together. "Fuck, you're wet." She moans out, grinding herself on Cat, feeling their clits pressing and rubbing against each other's.

"Oh, this feels good." Cat moans, leaning back as her head tilts back, letting out a drawn out moan when Melanie moves her right hand in between their legs and starts rubbing both their clits.

"Fuck me." Melanie moans, not holding back her moans. "Fuck me. Fuck me." She starts to repeat, her hips moving faster as she nears her climax.

"If I had a dick or a toy, I wouldn't stop fucking you until we passed out." Cat moans, opening her eyes and staring into Melanie's eyes, the two increasing their grinding more.

"Oh, shit." Melanie moans, her hips starting to jerk against Cat's.

 **Tori and Jade**

"You enjoy dressing up as a cop for Sikowitz's sleepover?" Jade asks, pushing Tori back gently until the tanned girl's back is pressed against the kitchen table.

"That was like, two years ago." Tori moans as Jade presses their breasts together.

"So. You seemed to enjoy it." Jade says, using her feet to spread Tori's legs.

"Well. Yeah. It was fun." Tori admits, moaning again when Jade presses her thigh into Tori's mound.

"Good." Jade says, taking a half a step back. "Turn around. Assume the position." She says with an authoritative voice, crossing her arms under her breasts for the intention of pressing them together and making them pop out a bit more.

"Huh?" Tori asks, confused.

"Bend over. Spread your legs." Jade orders, grabbing Tori by the waist and turning her around until her back to the Goth.

"Oh, God." Tori releases when Jade makes her bend over, her breasts pressed against the cold laminate of the kitchen table, and when Jade kicks her legs open more.

"I'm sure that won't be the last time you say that." Jade says, kneeling down and sticking her tongue into Tori's wet lips, her hands moving to spread Tori's tanned ass cheeks. "Ever take it in the ass?" She asks, massaging Tori's cheeks as she stands up and presses her larger breasts to Tori's back, grinding herself on Tori's ass.

"Once." Tori admits, giving herself to the sensations Jade is giving her. "The day before Steven and I had our hundred day kiss, he talked me into doing it because I didn't want to lose my virginity yet." She grunts when Jade slaps her right ass cheek, her left hand moving to play with Tori's chest by lifting her up a bit to slip her hand in.

"How was he?" Jade asks casually, like being nude with her frienemy as she grinds herself on Tori's ass is nothing out of the ordinary.

"Kinda small. It didn't last long." Tori admits, starting to wiggle her hips slowly. "And it hurt. He didn't use a lot of lube, and came after a minute."

"Too bad. Beck fucked my ass once after we broke up, a make-up sex situation." Jade says, starting to thrust as if she had a penis and was using it in Tori. "I didn't particularly like it, but he was a good size and used plenty of lube." She says, taking a step back, smirking when Tori moans in displeasure.

"Why'd you back up?" Tori asks, turning around.

"You'll see." Jade says with a smirk, grabbing Tori and turning her around. "Sit on the table. I'm hungry for some a Spanish treat." She says, pinching her own nipples to tease herself and Tori.

"Okay." Tori says, sitting on the table and spreading her legs, watching as Jade grabs one of the chairs and moves it before Tori. "You seem surprisingly fine with this, having sex with me." She notes as Jade sits down and shifts herself until her mouth is right at Tori's mound.

"You're hot, got a great body. Why not?" Jade asks, putting Tori's legs over her shoulders before inhaling deeply, licking her lips at Tori's scent.

"Don't you hate me?" Tori asks, leaning back and watching as Jade moves her head closer to Tori's mound.

"Not anymore." Jade admits, shrugging her shoulders. "If you ask me one more question, I'm leaving you wet and unable to get off until you get home." She warns, pulling Tori by the hips closer to her.

"Got it." Tori says, licking her lips, releasing a moan when Jade places her mouth over Tori's mound.

 **An Hour Later**

"So, this wasn't what I was expecting when you texted about coming over." Carly says, her head on Freddie's shoulder as Sam rests on his other side, both their hands on his soft groin.

"Not complaining." Tori says as she leans against the counter where Carly leaves the desktop computer she and her brother use, Jade behind her and playing with Tori's breasts.

"Where are Melanie and Cat?" Sam asks, not seeing her sister or the redhead around, smiling when she hears Freddie moan, a sign he's getting excited by the hardness on his groin.

"Spencer's shower. Cat said she wanted to by clean before we head home." Jade says, licking Tori's neck as the group hear a loud moan from back towards Spencer's room.

"Yeah. Clean." Carly says, tilting her head down and taking the head of Freddie's shaft in her mouth.

 **And that's the end. If you were expecting the CarMel (thanks to LushColtrane for the Carly/Melanie name), I apologize for the shift at the end. I also apologize if the side pairings, such as the Cat/Melanie and Tori/Jade, weren't as long as you would have liked.  
**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	6. ToriJade

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This one is a little different than the others. You'll see why as you read.**

 **Random idea I had while I work out a few other ideas for this collection.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any other shows or characters in here.**

 **Summary: AU. Jadelyn 'Jade' West, known as the Dark Diva in the World Wrestling Entertainment, is the current Diva's Champion. After debuting the new Diva's title, a black moth-like design instead of a pink butterfly surrounded by red outline and the two pieces on the side having a pair of open scissors with the word 'Diva' between them as if they were cut, she's challenged by the Diva she defeated the night before at 'Night of Champions', Victoria 'Tori' Vega. After the show, and Jade retaining her title, the two meet backstage in the locker room, where a different kind of competition happens.**

 **Tori POV**

"Your finisher wasn't supposed to almost knock me out." I tell the 'Dark Diva's Champion', as WWE dot com and the fans are calling her, as she enters the showers with only her towel wrapped around her, the bruise from our match last night visible on her chest from where I hit her with a Super Kick when she jumped off the top rope.

"And yours wasn't supposed to almost kick me in the neck." Jade counters, pointing out the bruise as she starts the shower. "I thought you were supposed to turn heel tonight? Why'd you stay a face?" She asks, dropping her towel without a care, a usual thing for her to do with other Divas around in the locker room.

"I was, but I talked to Stephanie and Paul earlier today and asked them to change the script to keep me a heel. We thought it'd be best if I didn't do what tends to happen, someone changing from face to heel or vice versa after losing their title after an almost two year feud." I tell her, looking away.

"Oh, come on. You can look. Everyone, even the fans, know you're the openly lesbian Diva. Hell, there was once a joke online where you chose the Super Kick as a chance to show your 'opponents' your camel toe." Jade tells her, stepping in.

"I do not have a camel toe." I tell her, glaring at her as she closes the curtain.

"Yeah, you do." Jade counters, the thin curtain hiding next to nothing. "With how tight you have your tights, I'm surprised you don't have constant orgasms when the material rubs against your clit." She says, peaking over the shower curtain. "You about to take a shower?" She asks, changing the subject as she resumes her shower.

"I was about to, but you took the only working one. The rest of them have sucky water pressure." I tell her, looking away.

"Join me." She suggests, startling me. "There's enough room, and your submission does grind your boobs against my back and your clit against my butt." She adds on, a smirk in her voice.

"I will not shower with you." I decline, looking away again.

"Why not? You showered with Cat a few months ago, and even Becky Lynch the week before. What's wrong with me?" Jade asks, grabbing reaching for something on the shelf before her, most likely the body wash by the actions her hands are making. "Join me, or wait until you get to the hotel. Your choice."

"Why do you want me to?" I ask, holding the towel over my body tightly.

"Cat told me how good you are with your tongue. I haven't been eaten since my dumbass ex Beck dumped me before his contract expired and he went to ROH." Jade says after a short moment.

"He said you dumped him because you didn't like how he didn't try to get an extended contract to stay with you. Of course he lied." I say, sighing, the rumors about Beck trying to get with the Divas a very familiar rumor that's not exactly false. "Promise you won't try anything?" I ask, assuming her comment about not being eaten in months was a joke.

"Nothing you won't like." Jade says, pulling the curtain open, showing me her nude body lathered with a fine layer of body wash, her pink nipples visible from under the suds.

"Whoa." I say, staring at her nude form, no hair anywhere except her head.

"You just gonna stare, or join?" She asks, turning around and bending over, sticking her ass out.

"Whoa." I repeat, staring at her lower lips, my towel dropping.

As if under a strong magnetic pull, I walk towards the shower stall, glad that most of the other Divas have already left and showered for the night, Jade's and my segment one of the last matches of the night. "Good girl." Jade tells me when I find myself inside the stall, closing the curtain after me. "Wash my back?" She asks, her back to me again as she hands me the small towel with body wash in it she was using.

"When did you get this tattoo?" I ask, slowly massaging the body was onto her lower back, staring at the two pairs of scissors on her lower back, a heart wrapped in barbed wire surrounding it.

"When I was out on injury leave from my failed Falling Shadows body press." Jade answers, leaning forward a bit. "It didn't take as long as we thought to heal, so I got the tattoo before I was due back." She says, spreading her legs. "Don't forget between the legs." She says, looking at me over her shoulder.

"Aren't you involved with the Intercontinental Champion, Freddie?" I ask, biting back a moan at how the suds disappear between her pale butt cheeks and between them.

"Just for show. He's dating the TNA Knockout's champ Sam Puckett. That's why he's trying to get her traded over to here." Jade says, swaying her hips side to side. "We're planning a break-up next Pay Per View when he's set to lose his title before he 'gets injured' and films his new movie." She says, making the both of us moan when the towel 'accidentally' brushed against her wet lips.

As I wash her back, and she returns the favor, and takes her sweet time washing my back, lower back, thighs, and butt, I can't help but think about how I found myself in this position.

Back when I got with Cat and Becky Lynch, things were easy. With Cat, we've had a few lingering looks and touches during our matches, back when my feud with Jade was on hold because of her injury, and it came to a head in the hotel after a live Raw event in her room. The next morning, we woke and things weren't as awkward as I thought. We never did it again, with her moving on to date, on screen and off, the backstage interviewer Robert 'Robbie' Shapiro, and my feud with Jade resumed when she 'trash talked' me on becoming Divas Champion by pinning the previous one after reversing her Finisher.

"Fuck." I moan out, Jade's finger pressing into my wet core, no towel to act as a barrier. "What are you doing?" I ask as she slowly fingers me.

"Fucking you." Jade answers simply, adding a second finger as she presses her large breasts to my back. "Is that okay?" She asks, her free hand moving to play with my breast.

"Uh-huh." I say, eyes closed as I start to grind on Jade's fingers.

"Good." She says, removing her fingers. "What are you doing?" I ask with a whine when she removes her fingers.

"Let's take this back to my room." Jade says, standing under the spray of the shower to wash off the body wash. "I was supposed to share with Cat, but she's staying with Robbie tonight because she's been waiting until Robbie came back from visiting family to have sex again." She says, leaving and wrapping her towel back around her body.

"But I'm supposed to room with my sister." I say, standing under the spray, legs still spread as I'm bent over, the water washing off the body wash.

"She's gonna be busy. Andre's staying in the same hotel as us, and you know how he is after winning a title." Jade says, referring to when Andre became one-half of the tag team champions last night, and how each time he wins or defends a title, he tends to 'have fun' with a Diva or fan. "And she's usually the one he fucks after a title win or something, with how often she's with you." She says, pulling a pair of jeans on and a black t-shirt, the material getting wet from her still wet skin.

"Okay." I say, following her.

 **No POV**

 **In Jade's Room**

Almost a half hour after throwing on some street clothes and leaving the locker room, Tori and Jade, with her Dark Diva's Title, walk into Jade's hotel room and quickly strip as they walk towards Jade's room. "Are you seriously keeping the Diva's Title on you as we do this?" Tori asks as Jade pushes her onto the bed, the Diva's Title being tossed onto the bed beside Tori's head. "I'm reminded of Edge's live sex celebration on Raw years ago with Lita and the WWE Championship." She says as Jade removes her jeans and spreads my legs.

"I would have loved to have a sex celebration with Lita." Jade moans as she bends between Tori's thighs, her hands moving up to play with Tori's bare chest.

"Same here." Tori admits, leaning back as Jade starts to lick her core. "I know this is a weird time to mention this, but Stephanie told me she was thinking about bringing back the Diva tag team titles and she wanted me to team with Cat to run for it. How about we change it so we team up?" She asks, pushing herself up by her elbows and watching Jade's head between her thighs.

"Really? There are only like, four Diva tag teams right now. The Bellas and Alicia Fox, Team B.A.D., Charlotte and Becky Lynch, and me and Cat or you and Cat." Jade says, sitting up and pushing her left leg between Tori's thighs until their cores are pressing against each other. "I guess we could do what New Day is doing, the three of us make a team, but you and Cat can be the champs and I'll keep my Dark Diva's title." She moans, leaning down until her breasts are pressed against Tori's. "And we can be the first openly lesbian Diva's in the WWE." She adds as an afterthought, kissing Tori's neck.

"Wait, what?" Tori says, blinking as she gasps at the wetness from Jade's core being spread against her legs.

 **And that's how I'm ending it. For those who might not be aware, the WWE, I think it was still called the WWF at the time, used to have a women's tag team championship, but it was discontinued. I don't know the reason why, but with the Divas Revolution going on in the WWE right now, I decided to make a mention of it.**

 **This will be the last chapter of this for a while, at least until next year. I'm going to put my efforts into finishing _'Pirates of Los Angeles'_ before anything else, and then a second fic request after. I won't be accepting anymore fic requests because they tend to take up my focus, and I'd rather get everything else worked on and finished before starting anything new.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	7. Trina and RobbieAndreBeck

**I've realized that I have yet to write a birthday one-shot for Daniella Monet like I have for the other girls, so started I working on this. This is a little different than what I'm used to because I've never really written stuff focused on Trina without having some other characters as a focus as well. In this, Trina's birthweek is near its end, and gets a 'special' gift after her party ends.**

 **This is a Trina centric one-shot with Brina, Trandre, and Tribbie moments. There are no actual couples, but a possibility with one of the three at the end. I make it quite clear who when you read it. Originally, this was going to just be a stand alone one-shot, but I made it a chapter to this since I haven't updated this in a while.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't won** _ **'VicTORious', 'iCarly'**_ **,** **or any characters.  
**

 **No POV**

Trina's birhtweek is a yearly event in the Vega household. On her actual birthday, her parents and sister throw her a party. Tori chooses to forget the party two years ago and the 'not a present' thing Trina pulled after her song.

"Best birhtweek ever." Trina says after opening her last gift, an expensive diamond and pearl necklace her parents bought for her to match the bracelet Tori bought. "Oh, I can't wait to make everyone jealous at school tomorrow." She says, turning around and expecting Tori to put the necklace on her.

"Happy nineteenth, Trina." Tori says, hugging her sister after putting the necklace on.

"Where are my presents from you three?" Trina asks Tori's male friends, ignoring everyone else's groans.

"Trina. They don't owe you any gifts." Tori says, groaning at her sister's expected antics, ignoring Jade's amused chuckling.

"I invited them to my party. Of course they owe me." Trina replies defiantly, not looking at her sister.

"We'll give you your gifts later. They're a surprise." Beck answers, sharing a knowing look with Andre and Robbie, a plan they've had since Trina's birhtweek started the week before.

"On that note, we're going out to eat." David Vega says, clapping his hands. "Ready honey?" He asks his wife.

"Definitely." Holly says, taking a quick gulp of wine. "Clean up any and all messes." She tells her daughters and their friends.

"You heard her Tori." Trina says, standing up. "I'm going to take pictures of all my gifts and post them on The Slap to make everyone at school jealous." She says, walking upstairs.

"And on that note, we're out of here." Jade says, grabbing Tori's and Cat's wrists, dragging them out of the house.

"But what about cleaning up?" Tori asks her girlfriend, giving her male friends a sympathetic look.

"The guys got this." Jade says simply, smirking when Cat opens the door, their 'girl's night' plan kicking in.

"You owe us!" Beck yells after Jade and the girls, expecting this response.

"Be lucky you're alive, Beckett!" Jade yells back, nodding to Cat to slam the door closed.

"It's a good thing we didn't have a band like the first time I helped for Trina's birhtweek." Andre says, picking up some of the discarded plates and throwing them away.

"Why's that?" Robbie asks, picking up the empty cups and throwing them away.

"Our plan?" Beck asks him, helping Andre and Robbie with the trash.

"Oh, yeah." Robbie says, a small blush on his face as they quickly finish up the clean up.

"Ready to surprise Trina?" Andre asks, tying the trash bag up and setting it aside to be taken out later.

"Ready." Beck and Robbie says, going around to make sure all the doors are locked. "Who you texting?" Beck asks as Andre pulls out his phone.

"Tori. Telling her we're locking the doors before we leave." Andre says, pocketing his phone.

"Don't worry about it. Jade and Cat will keep her busy all night since her parents won't be coming home until tomorrow." Beck says, glad that he and Jade are close friends after their break up that they were able to tell the other their plans, Jade being the only one other than Andre and Robbie that know about Beck's plan for Trina's birthweek.

"In that case, let's give Trina her surprise." Andre says, smirking as he leads Beck and Robbie up to Trina's room.

"You wish you were me." They hear Trina say from her room. Peeking in the partially open door, they see Trina changing into the dress Cat made for her, the three licking their lips at Trina dressed only in a strapless bra and thong, both a light grey.

"I know some girls will after tonight." Beck whispers to the other guys.

"Now?" Andre asks when Trina takes her bra off to fit into the dress, their eyes on Trina's chest.

"Now." Robbie says, knocking on the door and pushing it open, being braver than usual.

"Guys! What the hell?!" Trina asks, covering her chest with Cat's gift.

"Happy birthweek, Trina." Beck says, walking over to her and pulling Trina into a kiss, tossing the dress aside as Andre walks behind her and fondles her ass cheeks.

"What's going on?" Trina asks as Beck backs up and Robbie takes his place, her head going to take Trina's right nipple in his mouth. "Oh, wow." She moans out, not expecting Robbie's talented tongue.

"Our surprise to you." Beck says, moving to fondle Trina's left breast, pinching her nipple. "All night, the three of us will pleasure you." He says, flicking her nipple with his thumb.

"All at once?" Trina asks, eyes closed as Andre starts to slide her thong down her legs.

"One at a time. After each of us, you will shower to clean yourself up." Andre tells her, rubbing her lower lips and clit. "Got to stay fresh for us, huh girl?" He asks, backing up.

"Okay." A now nude Trina says, opening her eyes as the three back up. "What's the plan?" She asks, looking at their bulges after Andre moves in front of her.

"Robbie goes first. Then me, then Beck." Andre says, staring at Trina's shaven mound, licking his lips at the small bit of her vaginal cream slipping down her thighs.

"Where will the other two be?" Trina asks, surprised at the larger than expected bulge in Robbie's jeans.

"Downstairs. In case anyone comes home early, we'll be there to divert them and let the others know that it's time to wrap things up." Beck says, backing up. "When you're done, Robbie will shower with you, get dressed, then come down to let Andre know. And when he's done, same thing but to let me know. After, who knows?" He adds, leaving her room.

"Keep the noise down." Andre says, leaving Trina's room as well and closing the door.

"Just how good are you?" Trina asks as Robbie starts to strip.

"Before Cat started sleeping with Tori and Jade, we had some fun. Let's just say ventriloquism helps you with your oral skills." Robbie says, pushing his boxers down, his seven and a half inch shaft popping up.

"Damn." Trina says, staring at his tool.

 **With Robbie**

While Trina stares at Robbie's shaft, Robbie stares at Trina's chest and shaven mound, his right hand slowly stroking himself.

"Lie on your back, and spread your legs." Robbie says, staring at her. "I want to eat your pussy." He says, the Robbie Trina's used to seemingly gone.

"Go for it." Trina says, laying down on her bed and spreading her legs, using her right hand to hold her lower lips open and her left hand to hold her left leg open. "Show me your skills." She says eagerly, her large D chest going up and down as she breaths heavily.

Without a word, Robbie kneels between Trina's legs and places his mouth around her core, his tongue moving to toy with her clit and pressing into her core, making Trina moan. As Robbie eats out Trina, her hands move to hold Robbie's head down, the oral skills Robbie's developed to talk as Rex shining through, her back arching when he moves his tongue down and teases her anus, the buxom brunette making to move to stop him.

"You like that?" Robbie asks, using his right hand to gently press his index finger against the hole Trina never had anything enter, not even with herself pleasuring.

"Stop and I kick you in the dick." Trina threatens in her pleasure, pushing Robbie's head back to her core. "Just how often did you and Cat have fun?" She asks, grunting slightly when Robbie pushes his index finger into her tightest hole to the first knuckle, liking the slight uncomfortableness.

"Didn't count." Robbie says, pulling away momentarily. "She never let me near her ass though." He says before going back to licking Trina.

Before she climaxes on Robbie's face, Trina pushes his head away, breathing heavily. "I'm not ready to cum yet. I want you in my mouth." She says, sitting up and moving to stand up. "Sit on my bed." She orders, moving to take his place as Robbie does as Trina demands. "Cat ever suck you off?" She asks, kneeling before him and holding his shaft with her left hand, slowly jerking him off as her right hand toys with his balls.

"Never. I ate her out and she jerked me off." Robbie admits, watching Trina smirk between his legs.

"What about sex? You fuck that pussy?" Trina asks, looking forward to Robbie thrusting in and out of her.

"A few times, but she could never take all of me in her." Robbie says, his breathing increasing.

"Good. Then mine'll be the first to take all of you." Trina says confidently, taking the head of Robbie's shaft in her mouth, slowly sliding her mouth down his shaft.

"Fuck." Robbie moans as Trina slowly takes more and more of Robbie in her mouth, managing to take more than half before her gag reflex kicked in, making her gag slightly. "You're good at that." He moans as she continues to suck him off.

"I'm a natural." Trina says proudly, pulling away momentarily. Before Robbie says anything else, she forces herself to take more of him down her throat, managing to deepthroat him after a few attempts, keeping her mouth fully over his shaft as she pushes her head forward, trying to take more of him in her mouth.

"Fuck!" Robbie calls out when Trina pulls herself free and wraps her breasts around his shaft. "How'd you do that?" He asks, impressed by her taking his so easily, her gagging easily over passed.

"I told you. I'm a natural." Trina says smugly as she uses her large chest to jerk Robbie off, pressing her breasts together to apply pressure. "So, what hole are you planning on cumming in? Mouth, pussy, or ass?" She asks, wanting to taste him.

"Your ass is an option?" Robbie asks, showing his eagerness to fuck Trina's ass and cum in it.

"Not unless you have lube. No way in hell you're going in dry." Trina says, moving her breasts away to take him back in her mouth.

"Shit. No lube." Robbie says, cursing himself for not bringing any, though he never expected her to offer it. "What hole do you want me to cum in?" He asks, starting to thrust himself into her mouth.

"I'm not on the pill, so mouth for now. No offense, but I want Beck or Andre to cum in my pussy." Trina says, jerking Robbie off. "Are you close to cumming?" She asks before taking him in her mouth again.

"Sooner than I'd like." Robbie admits, trying to hold himself off.

"Ever give Cat a facial?" Trina asks, jerking Robbie off again, her eyes on the head of Robbie's shaft.

"No. She only let me cum on her chest." Robbie says, hoping Trina would let him cum on her face.

"Today's your lucky day. I want your cum on my face." She says, speeding up her jerking motion.

"Thank God." Robbie says, pulling her hand away and jerking himself off, standing up as she uses her arms to push her breasts together, her hands between her legs fingering herself and rubbing her clit. "Fuck." He says, starting to cum on Trina's face and upper chest, aiming to cover her mouth, forehead, cheeks, and eyes. "Shit, that's sexy as hell." He says, watching as Trina starts to have a small orgasm as he cums on her, the last few spurts landing on her chest.

"Finger me as I wash off. I want to cum again, and I bet you're as good with your hands as your mouth." Trina says as she stands up and leads him to her en suite bathroom, eager to feel Robbie's fingers in her.

"Cat didn't complain." Robbie says as Trina starts her shower, his right hand moving to insert two fingers into Trina's core, his thumb moving to press into her anus.

"Little heads up. That's the last time you mention her with me. You say her name again in reference to you sexual past with her, you won't taste me, fuck me, get me to suck you off, or fuck you with my tits again. Got it?" Trina says, staying bent over as Robbie thrusts his fingers, her hands moving to the edge of the shower to stay stable.

"Deal." Robbie says, slowly getting hard again.

Ten minutes later, a now dressed Robbie comes downstairs, his hair still a bit wet from his clean up with Trina. "Damn, she tastes good." He says, sitting on the couch Andre and Beck aren't sitting on. "She didn't let me fuck her though. We got too caught up in oral and, although she let me rub against her in the shower, I didn't penetrate her." He says, regretting not trying harder.

"Guess it's my turn to try then." Andre says, standing up, wanting to have his fun with the bustier Vega sister.

 **With Andre**

"So, what's your sexual history?" A still nude Trina asks when Andre opens her door, her body still slightly wet from her shower.

"Why? Don't think I can make you cum?" Andre asks, removing his clothes.

"Oh, I don't think that. I just want to know." Trina asks, spreading her legs. "So, how many pussies have you eaten, how many have you fucked, and how many mouths have sucked off that dick?" She asks, eyes on his nine inch shaft now free of his boxers. "Fuck, I don't think I can get that to fit in me." She says, never having anything his size in her before.

"A few pussies have ridden me, I've eaten a few but on multiple occasions, and a few sucked me off, but none of them were ever able to take all of me." Andre says, moving between Trina's thighs. "But, none of them ever let me fuck their tits." He says, pressing the head of his tool against her core to get it wet, moving his shaft around to spread her juices over him.

"Then allow me to be the first." Trina says, holding her breasts and pinching her nipples. "Fuck my tits, Andrew." She says, not realizing she called him by the wrong name.

"It's Andre." Andre says with a small sigh, pressing his shaft between her breasts and pushing them together. "I guess I got to make you remember it, huh?" He asks, thrusting heavily, the tip of his shaft poking her lower jaw.

"Fuck." Trina says with lust in her voice, looking forward to what Andre has in mind.

Before Trina can say another word, Andre starts thrusting in between Trina's large chest, the head of his shaft tapping her chin and neck as his balls slap her upper stomach as he thrusts. In her lust, Trina opens her mouth and shits her head so the tip of Andre's shaft is slipping into her mouth, bobbing her head to add to the sensation. "Damn girl." Andre says, pulling away.

"So, what's your specialty?" Trina asks as Andre continues to fuck her tits, thrusting too fast for Trina to lick the head of his shaft.

"What do you mean?" Andre asks, focused on the task at hand. Or, chest, more likely.

"Robbie's good at eating and fingering pussy. What about you?" Trina asks, her right hand going to massage her clit as her left hand moves to play with her breasts.

"You'll find out soon enough." Andre says, still in slight shock from Trina going along with the plan he, Beck, and Robbie thought up just days ago.

"Good." Trina says with a moan.

"What's your favorite position?" Andre asks as he removes himself, enjoying the sight of a nude Trina laying on her back, legs partially spread as she plays with herself.

"I love doggy style. I love the way it feels to be fucked from behind." Trina says, not needing to be told to get into position as she quickly rolls around and gets on her hands and knees, thrusting her ass towards Andre.

"Now that's an ass." Andre says, grabbing Trina's firm cheeks and massaging them. "You know, I was expecting you to say you like being on top." He says, pushing himself in, loving how Trina's core feels. "Fuck, you're tight."

"Glad I could surprise you." Trina grunts out as Andre slowly pushes himself in, not used to something that big in her. "And I'm not a slut. I enjoy sex, but I don't sleep with every guy I date." She says, starting to be pushed forward as Andre pushes in.

"Good. I dated loose girls before. Hated how easy they spread their legs and how easy it was to slip in." Andre says, his hands on Trina's hips to pull her towards him.

"God, how much is left?" Trina grunts as Andre continues to push in slowly, her right hand massaging her clit as her left hand keeps her from falling on her face.

"More than half." Andre says with pride. "Probably should've sent Beck up first to loosen you up more, huh?" He asks, starting to regret going before Beck.

"Why? I prefer it this way." Trina says, surprising Andre. "No offense, but with you and Robbie, it's just fucking. With him, it'll be more." She says, moaning as Andre fits more in.

Within a couple of minutes, Trina lets out a small moan as Andre grunts, his balls pressing against Trina's clit. "Fuck." They both moan out, Trina for the sensation of being so filled and Andre for the pleasure of Trina's core and her being the first to take all of him while being so tight.

"I thought you said no girl has ever taken you all before, but you said you've slept with loose girls before? Could they not take you?" Trina asks, as Andre rests, letting her get comfortable with him inside her.

"I never counted them. Not worth it when you can fit in easier than a tic tac in a gun barrel." Andre says, starting to pull out. "Now, do you want to talk, or fuck?" He asks, showing that he doesn't mind Trina's earlier comment about how she's viewing each of them having sex with her.

"What do you think?" The bustier of the Vega sisters asks, starting to push her hips back against him, looking over her shoulder for Andre to see the pleasure in her eyes.

"Well, it is your birthweek." Andre jokes with a smirk, thrusting forward, making Trina cry out in surprise and pleasure.

With that, Andre starts thrusting in and out, Trina's left hand giving away and her upper body dropping to her mattress, her breasts pressing against her silk sheets. "Fuck." Trina moans out as Andre's thrusts increase, her body jerking forward with each thrust.

No sounds other than moans, grunts, and cries of pleasure are heard from the two, Andre thrusts increased to the point where Trina had to move her hands to press against her headboard to prevent her head from banging against it, their skin slapping where they meet. "Fuck!" Trina calls out, her core tightening around Andre's shaft as she cums, her body jerking wildly.

"I'm gonna cum." Andre warns her as he thrusts, not knowing what she wants to do.

"Cum in me." Trina says, again surprising Andre. With a grunt, Andre does as she says and starts to cum inside Trina, both of them moaning at the feeling. "Damn, I'm glad I'm on the pill." She says when Andre pulls out a moment later, some of his cum leaking out and dropping onto her sheets. "Dad would kill me and you if I got pregnant." She says, rolling onto her back. "Don't you dare clean that off." She orders when Andre grabs her panties from earlier and goes to clean his shaft off.

"I gotta clean it before getting dressed." Andre says, dropping her panties.

"That's what I'm here for, remember? And besides, we're showering before you get dressed." Trina says, getting off her bed and walking, or wobbling, over to Andre before dropping to her knees, licking Andre's shaft and head clean of her juices and his cum, both of them moaning.

Fifteen minutes later, after Trina's second shower in an hour and Andre's second for the day (he showered before leaving for the party), Trina again dries off and lays on her bed, putting her thin blanket to cover herself as Andre gets dressed. "To answer your question, my specialty is making women cum harder than they did before." Andre says, opening her door. "Happy birthweek, Trina. Robbie and I are leaving, so enjoy the rest of your birthweek with Beck." He says, turning to leave.

"Ooh." Trina says as he walks down the hall and downstairs. "I am so glad Tori convinced mom and dad to head out and enjoy an early anniversary." She says with a smirk.

"That girls is tight as hell." Andre says with a smile when he gets to the bottom of the stairs.

"You fucked her? Oh, man." Robbie says, regretting his lack of experience in penetration.

"My turn?" Beck asks rhetorically as Andre and Robbie grab their jackets to leave.

"Enjoy." Andre says as Robbie gives Beck a slightly jealous look.

"I intend to." Beck says, heading upstairs, removing his shirt as he goes, his boots already removed, as Andre and Robbie leave, Andre making sure the door is locked after him.

 **With Beck**

"Hope you can last all night, Mr. Oliver. I don't intend to sleep for hours." Trina says when Beck walks in and closes the door behind him and quickly removes the rest of his clothes.

"One way to find out." Beck says, crawling between Trina's spread legs and licking and nibbling her neck, making the girl below him moan.

"Oh, if you mention Jade, my dad has a taser and I will use it on your family jewels." Trina warns as she tilts her head to the side to give Beck more access.

"Noted." Beck says, not needing Trina to elaborate on what exactly he should leave Jade out of, knowing Trina means Jade at all, not just their sexual history. "So, Robbie told me you were open to anal, but only if there was lube. Is that true?" He asks, moving down to licking and gently bite her chest and upper breasts, glancing at her as he descends.

"Yeah, but I lied about not having any lube." Trina admits as she pushes her breasts into Beck's face. "Top drawer of my bedside table, under Tori's diary." She says, arching her back when Beck starts nibbling on her left nipple.

"You stole your sister's diary?" Beck asks, taking a momentary break to glance at the busty girl under him, not surprised.

"Yes, now don't stop or I tase you." Trina says, finally getting a chance to live out some sexual fantasies she's had, not wanting it to stop because Beck mentioning her sister or his ex.

"Got it." He says, smirking as he resumes biting and licking her left breast, paying attention to her nipple. "So, what exactly are you wanting to happen tonight?" He asks as he moves to her right breast, keeping his thoughts about how hers are slightly smaller than Jade's, but just as firm, to himself.

"Oh, if you knew what I thought about while masturbating, you wouldn't ask that." Trina says, resisting the urge to play with herself, leaving Beck to pleasure her.

"Give me a few fantasies." Beck says, moving lower, stopping to tease her belly button, somewhat surprised that she has her naval pierced. 'How have I missed that? She rarely covers her belly up outside of school.' He thinks to himself, teasing the small stud she had put in.

"Fucked in the shower, kitchen counter, over the kitchen sink, the pool, the Jacuzzi, my bed, your bed, Tori's bed, the living room couch." Trina lists off, biting back a small moan from Beck's hair brushing against her clit.

"Is that it?" Beck asks, working his way lower, smelling Trina's arousal and loving it, his shaft getting harder from the smell alone.

"Janitor's closet, Sikowitz's classroom, Lane's office, principal Helen's office, Sikowitz's van, Karaoke Dokie, Nozu, Maestro's. Trust me, I have a lot." She tells him, her hands gripping her bed spread to stop herself from playing with her breasts or pushing Beck's head to where she wants it.

"Well, we have the house to ourselves all night and through part of tomorrow morning. Let's see about making giving you some memories of a few of those spots you shouldn't have." Beck says, taking an exploratory lick at her wet core, enjoying the taste. "Just not Tori's room or anything outside." He adds, taking her clit in her mouth.

"Oh, God!" Trina calls out, her back arching more as Beck expertly sucks on her clit and massages the outside of her lips with his fingers, teasing her. "Yes, please." She pants out, closer to orgasm than she expected already, the thoughts of finally getting with Beck too strong.

Without a word, Beck continues pleasuring Trina with his mouth, enjoying her taste as she cums on his tongue, drinking the essence she produces. Wanting to try something potentially dangerous, considering her father, he stops after she calms down and grabs her hands, guiding her out of her room and downstairs, gently bending her over the couch he and Andre were sitting on when Robbie had his fun with her earlier in the night. "Ready, Trina?" He asks her, looking at her through their reflection in the large flat screen in the Vega's living room.

"I've been ready since I first saw you at Hollywood Arts." Trina tells him, meeting his gaze through the screen. "Make me cum on that cock." She says, pushing her hips back as Beck starts to press the tip against her core.

"Your wish is my command." Beck says, slowly pushing in.

Throughout the rest of the night and early morning, Beck and Trina made love, fucked, orally pleased each other, and manually pleased each other, in most of the places Trina mentioned she wanted Beck to take her. Though they never entered Tori's room, Trina did give him a blow job in the hallway outside her door, his back resting against her door.

Since both of them were getting tired, Trina decided to let Beck be the first to take her anal virginity, pushing him on her bed after grabbing her small bottle of lube from her end table. "I know I told you not to mention your ex, but have you ever fucked her ass?" Trina asks as she covers his shaft and her tightest hole with lube, pushing her index and middle fingers to the second knuckle to prepare herself.

"Never. She hated the thought of me entering her there." Beck asks, eager to slip into Trina's tight ass.

"Good answer." Trina says, tossing the lube aside and lowering herself onto Beck, her eyes clinching shut as the head pushes in. 'Guess she got over it after she started dating my sister.' She thinks to herself as she forces herself down to take more of Beck in her ass, pushing the memory of catching Tori and Jade in Tori's room a few weeks ago, Jade on her hands and knees as Tori fucks her with a strap-on, Jade calling out to Tori to fuck her ass harder.

"Fuck." Beck says as his hands grip her hips to guide her down, their eyes locked together.

The next day, Trina and Beck sit in the living room, both dressed (Trina in a robe with nothing underneath and Beck a t-shirt and his jeans) when Tori, Jade, and Cat arrive. All three girls have a few things in common. One: Their hair looks like they were standing in front of a fan for hours. Two: Their clothes are a little messed up. And three: Their make-up is smeared.

"I'd say I'm jealous of you for fucking three guys in one night, but I fucked four girls in one night." Jade tells Trina, pulling Tori and Cat to the stairs. "Good thing Carly and Sam were visiting from Seattle, wasn't it?" She asks over her shoulder.

 **And that's how I'm ending this. Sorry for not doing Trina and Beck's night in as much detail as I did with her and Robbie then Andre.**

 **All sex was consensual. Trina went along with it because, in one of her usual Diva moods, and during her birthweek where she already feels like everything is about her, she felt she deserved it for her 'beauty and talent'. Just getting that out there in case anyone thought she was forced to go along with everything in the beginning.**

 **To be honest, the ending was spur of the moment, adding Carly and Sam to Tori, Jade, and Cat's night. I might not write a crossover between CaTorAde and Cam. If I do, it'll probably be in my _'Nick Girls Collection - Smut Edition'_. I will label it as a slight spin-off of this.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	8. SamFreddieCarly

**Sorry I haven't written one of these in a while. Can't say I remember when the last one was, or what it was about, to be completely honest. I know I could simply look it up, but where's the fun in that?**

 **Anyway, this one's a little weird. It's my first attempt at anything sci-fi related, so bear with me. As a quick heads up, Spencer never had a little sister, Sam and Freddie have always gotten along, they never dated, both live in the same apartment complex (the Bushwell Plaza), and Spencer isn't a friend of the two. He's a strange, but harmless, guy who lives in the apartment complex they both live in, and they occasionally talk to him.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'iCarly'**_ **or any characters. One character is synthetic, so heads up.**

 **Summary: Spencer Shay is always inventing things. None of them ever succeed, but he always tries, constantly using parts of his old inventions on his new ones. Some neighbors, Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett, usually make small talk with him and even tell him where he can find items for his latest invention, but nothing more. One evening, not being seen in over three months, Spencer asks the two young adults to watch his latest invention so he can go collect more supplies, leaving them before they can answer. What is his latest invention? And why do Freddie and Sam not like the look on Spencer's face when he ran off? Sam and Freddie are in their early twenties, Spencer is in his early thirties, and Carly is** _ **'different'**_ **than you might expect. (I.E.: She's not technically human in this one.)**

 **No POV**

"So, what? His newest thing is a naked girl statue?" Sam asks, staring at the lifelike, whatever, sitting on Spencer's beat up couch.

"How should I know? Last I talked to the guy, he asked me if I knew of any skin-like material. I thought he was talking about something for a prosthetic arm for military vets or something, not a friend." Freddie says from the small kitchen area, sipping from a water bottle.

"At least he gave her a decent body. Bigger boobs would be nice though. It's always nice to have some C's or D's." Sam says, pinching the lifelike thing's light brown nipples, nodding when they stiffen. "Hey, you think he made himself a sex doll?" She asks, laughing as she spreads the synthetic female's legs, noting how lifelike her vagina is.

"Okay, I know he's kind of a lonely guy, but a personal sex doll? That's weird, even for him." Freddie says, moving to the couch. "What are you doing?" He asks, seeing what his blonde friend is doing.

"I'm fingering her. What does it look like?" Sam says, noting how both nipples are stiff and the 'doll's' (as she decides to call it) breasts seem slightly bigger.

"You're fingering her because…?" Freddie asks, staring at the doll's body, seeing it react positively to Sam's actions.

"Because her pussy feels incredibly realistic, and it's getting wet. Look." Sam says, removing her hand and showing Freddie the wetness surrounding her index and middle fingers. "I don't know why he made this, but I like it." She says, putting her fingers back in the doll's wetness, the two freezing when they hear a moan.

"What was that?" Freddie asks, staring at Sam and the doll.

"I think she really is a sex doll. That moan came from her." Sam says with a smile, adding a third finger and laughing a bit when the doll moans, her mouth opening a bit and her eyes starting to flutter open. "Pull your dick out. I want to see if she sucks." She says, taking control.

"Excuse me?" Freddie asks, staring at Sam's right hand, the one the blonde is using to finger the brunette doll.

"Pull your dick out and put it by this things mouth." Sam orders, using her left hand to massage the doll's breasts. "Holy shit, I think they grew. They were A's earlier, now they're at least small B's." She says, smirking.

"Why am I friends with you again?" Freddie asks, figuring nothing could go wrong and strips off his jeans and boxers, showing his half-hard erection.

"Because I get you laid." Sam says, moving her left hand to the doll's left breast and taking the right breast in her mouth. "Now with realistic sex dolls. Seriously, even her tits taste and feel real." She says, using her right thumb to toy with the doll's clit, the blonde not noticing that it was there.

"And what are we going to do if Spencer returns?" Freddie asks, moving to stand beside the doll, amused when Sam bends the doll over so it's/her mouth is by his erection.

"Tell him we tested it out for him. He fancies himself a scientist, and don't scientists like it when their experiments are tested?" Sam asks, taking the right nipple back in her mouth.

"One of these days, you're going to be wrong about something." Freddie says, moaning when the doll opens her mouth and sucks him in, the mechanics being used to give him a realistic blow job, the material protecting the mechanics making everything feel real, not like a blow up doll Freddie thought it would.

"Luckily, today is not that day." Sam says, watching the blow job. "Count yourself lucky Benson. You're about to see me the way the girls I fuck do." She says, standing up and stripping, her large C's firmly on her chest, no bra to support them.

"Oh, before I forget." The two hear from the door, the door still closed. "I named her 'Carly'. And I think you two are going to love her." Spencer says, the sounds of his footsteps receding.

"Well, he definitely expected this." Sam says, grabbing the back of 'Carly's' head and making it/her take Freddie deeper, 'Carly' not seeming to have a gag reflex. "I wonder if she swallows cum?" She wonders aloud as she watches 'Carly's' throat bulge out slightly as she forces more of Freddie's erection down.

"Well, if Spencer build this for himself, it's possible." Freddie says with a groan, the realistic lips pressing against his pelvis. "Fuck." He says, the teasing Sam interrupted when she visited earlier speeding up the process, his ejaculate shooting down Carly's throat.

"Damn. She does swallow." Sam says, impressed as she nods. "Sit back for a bit, Benson. Time to check her pussy eating skills." She says, taking off her jeans, showing she didn't bother with panties either, before picking Carly up and setting her on the floor. "Feel free to fuck her when you're ready." She says, spreading her legs and grabbing Carly's head until she feels lips on her mound, moaning when whatever Spencer programmed her to do kicks in, Carly eating out the blonde.

Three days later, Spencer returns to see Sam, Freddie, and Carly on the floor, no clothing on what-so-ever, and remnants of Freddie's cum leaking out of Carly's pussy. "Damn. If you loved that one, you're gonna love this one." He says, making Sam and Freddie jump up, Carly in 'sleep mode' to recharge herself.

"Uh, why did you make one of me?" Sam asks, staring at the equally nude doll, this one with slightly larger breasts.

"What mad doesn't want to fuck twins?" Freddie says, hiding his growing erection from Spencer, staring at the blonde doll's nude form.

 **Not my best, but it was just something to try out sci-fi and to get back in the swing of this while I work on** _ **'Survivors'**_ **and** _ **'Directing His Best'**_ **. There may or may not be a part two with Freddie enjoying the blonde one, maybe with Sam joining in, if anyone is interested.**

 **And for the record, no incest since, technically, Carly wasn't human, and Spencer didn't do anything with her anyway. Also, if I do write a part two, there won't be any incest since the blonde doll (obviously Melanie) isn't human.**

 **And to anyone who has a problem with this, there was a warning in the beginning. So please do not say anything bad in a review.**

 **To everyone else, thank you for reading and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	9. TrinaJade

**New one-shot for my collection. This one is for a pairing I never really write for, Trina and Jade. As far as relationships go, I'm not really a fan of the pairing, but I do like friendship for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORous'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Summary: After a date with Beck ends abruptly, Trina returns home to see her sister's girlfriend, Jade, watching a movie in the living room. That's normal for Jade. What isn't normal was the movie Jade was watching was a home-made porno of her and Tori, the Goth was nude and fingering herself, and Trina liked what she saw. Seeing nothing wrong with it, since she and Tori were on a break while Tori was out of town for a couple of weeks, Jade started to kiss Trina, leading to the two not leaving the living room and Trina needing new clothes since Jade cut off Trina's dress. Pairing is Trina/Jade, with mentions of Bade and Jori.**

 **No POV**

"Sorry we got interrupted." Beck says as he pulls in front of the Vega house, a hint of his erection from him and his date about to have sex in his truck at a local make-out/sex spot for teens.

"Don't worry about it. We can continue in my room, if you want?" Trina asks, leaning over towards Beck and kissing him, her right hand playing with his lap.

"Not a good idea. Jade's car is in the driveway." Beck points out, pointing out his girlfriend's sister's girlfriend's car where Tori usually parks her car after finally getting her license.

"What for? Tori's in San Francisco working on that movie role Sikowitz got her." Trina says, returning to her seat, her hand still on Beck's lap.

"Don't know. I should get home anyway. I'll call you when I get home." Beck says, leaning over and kissing Trina.

"Good. I'm going to take a shower. I'll be stepping out in fifteen minutes, and I might not be dressed if you decide to video chat." Trina says, lifting her skirt momentarily to show Beck her panty clad mound.

"One of these days, we won't get interrupted." Beck says as Trina undoes her seatbelt and opens the door.

"And one of these days, I'm going to prove you aren't a tease." Beck tells her as Trina leaves his truck.

"Talk to ya later." Trina says, heading to her house.

After Beck pulls away, Trina walks in and stops, her mouth dropping at the sight of Jade West, her sister's girlfriend, naked with two fingers in her core, the smell effecting Trina. Looking over at where Jade's attention is, Trina finally makes a sound, covering her eyes as she lets out an 'Ew' at the image of her sister on her back and Jade riding her, both nude expect for the hint of a strap-op around Tori's hips.

"Thought you and Beck were fucking in the woods after your date?" Jade asks, making no move to hide herself as she gets herself off to the movie she and Tori made, the camera showing that it was placed on Tori's night stand.

"We got interrupted when a park ranger came around. What are you doing?" Trina asks, turning around. "Will you shut that off?" She asks, not wanting to hear her sister moaning in pleasure.

"For starters, I'm masturbating to a sex tape Tori and I made when you went on that weekend thing with your parents. And no, I won't shut it off. I only got off twice and I want a few more orgasms before I'm done." Jade says, moaning as she cums again, unaware that Trina turned back around and opened her eyes. "Scratch that. Two more orgasms now."

"Why are you doing that in our house?" Trina asks, eyes wide as she watches Jade, surprised that Jade is a squirter and that her nipples are pierced.

"My dad's home, I was horny, and Tori wasn't able to answer my call for phone sex." Jade says, licking her fingers as she rests. "If you're staying here, either strip and masturbate with me, or go upstairs and masturbate. I know you need to get off because you couldn't fuck Beck." She says, slowly fingering herself again.

"Ew." Trina says again, turning to head for the stairs.

"I was lying when I said you had two options." Jade says, stopping the movie and closing the file, her Pearphone connecting to the TVs BluTooth, and opening up another, this one a video of Cat masturbating that she got before she and Tori started dating. "Sit down and fuck yourself to Cat getting herself off." She says, stopping the file and walking over to Trina, grabbing her.

"What are you doing?" Trina asks, stunned by a nude Jade dragging her to the couch and pushing her down.

"What? Tori knows I fuck Cat when she goes away for more than a day." Jade answers, grabbing her scissors from the coffee table and starting to cut Trina's outfit, placing her hand over the busty Vega's mouth to stop her from arguing. "Relax. You're getting yourself off. I just want to see you naked." She explains, tossing Trina's discarded outfit away. "Damn, those are nice tits." She says, playing with Trina's bare breasts, pinching the nipples. "So, you want to fuck, or just get yourself off as Cat fucks herself?" She asks, sitting down beside Trina and turning her attention to the video, licking her lips as the Cat on the video spreads her lower lips open and slips a finger in.

"Don't you think Tori will be pissed if she finds out you want to fuck her sister?" Trina asks, wondering how such a small girl like Cat can fit four fingers in herself and her thumb in her ass.

"She'll understand." Jade dismisses, playing with her nipples. "Hell, she didn't mind when shot a video of you showering after a phone sex session with Beck last month." She says, slipping a finger into herself, moaning lightly.

Ten minutes later, as Jade starts the video of Trina showering, she moans when she feels a mouth on her left breast. "Don't tell Beck." Trina says, slipping two fingers into Jade, one eye on the screen of herself stripping and starting the shower, surprised to see the wetness from her session with Beck shining down her thighs. 'Damn. I knew I came a lot then, but not that much.' She thinks as she licks and bites Jade's nipples as her on screen self walks into the shower and lathers up, wondering how Jade got a camera into the bathroom and set it above the door, giving it a perfect view of who ever showers.

"Like that'll happen." Jade says, pushing Trina's head away. "You ever eaten pussy before?" She asks, pushing Trina onto her back on the couch, moving to the well known duel pleasing position.

"Once. The night I had Cat help me try to make pizza for that senior Shawn Becker. After I found out he had a girlfriend, she started to make out with me, and after a while, I was between her legs on Tori's bed, surprising myself at how much I liked the taste of her." Trina admits, staring at Jade's wet core, the lips spread open from her playing.

"Interesting. Cat got eaten out by at least three different women on Tori's bed." Jade says, moving her head down and licking Trina's mound, moaning into the wet mound when Trina imitates her.

"Fuck, you taste good." Trina says after taking a breath, pushing her tongue into Jade's core and moaning at both the taste and Jade's tongue in her's. "I'm curious about something?" She says after a moment, tasting Jade's fresh cum on her tongue as they break apart and sit up, a video of Trina having a phone sex session with Beck, unaware that Trina left her webcam on before Beck called.

"What's up?" Jade asks, pausing the video as the video Trina slips two fingers into her core.

"Why me? If what you said is true, why not go to Cat again or something? Why come here and watch amateur porn on our TV?" Trina asks, licking her lips at the image of herself being fingered, not knowing why she's finding it so arousing.

"You were closer, bigger tits. And Cat was on a date night with Andre. And no chance am I going over there. Last time, I walked in on Cat getting fucked doggy style by Andre, and Andre wondering if I would join." Jade says, toying with her clit. "Ever tribbed?" She asks, looking over at Trina.

"What now?" Trina asks, internally wondering why Jade would have a few videos of her, let alone one.

"Tribbing. It's where two girls push their pussies together and rub them to get off, their clits rubbing against each other and increasing the pleasure. You ever do it?" Jade asks, grabbing Trina's ankles and opening them.

"Never. I've only eaten out Cat and she ate me out. After that, she had to leave." Trina admits as she willingly goes along with Jade, her legs now open wide by Jade' hands.

"Good. I love teaching sexy women how to fuck." Jade says, straddling Trina's left thigh, their mounds pressing together and the two moaning at the sensations. "And if you're as good as your sister, I can't wait to feel you cumming below me." She says, leaning forward until their large chests press against each other, their nipples pushing into each other.

Without a word, the two start grinding against each other, their clits rubbing against each other with their nipples, Jade thinking 'screw it' and starts kissing Trina, their tongues intertwining.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!" They hear from the doorway a few hours later, the two laying on the couch.

 **Sorry for the 'smut collection' not being very smutty lately.**

 **I don't know if this will be part of two or not. I kinda just felt like adding the end for something to do. If there does end up being a part two, what do you think I should do? Make it Jori, more Trade, or maybe Tori/Jade/Trina? (Can't promise Tori and Jade won't at least come into contact during the session, to be honest. And in that case, I'll put a warning for it in the beginning.)**

 **Hope this was good, and if a part small series, was a good set up for part two.**

 **I know that the last chapter of this, the one with Sam and Freddie having sex with a high-quality sex android, was also set to be the first of two. I will write a second part, either with Sam and Freddie enjoying Sexbots Carly and Melanie, or Trina and Jade enjoying a Sexbot Tori, possibly with Cat involved. If I go with the Trina and Jade with Tori one, there will be a third part with the group getting together. The second part will be up sometime next year, and I will try to have it be more smut filled than the last couple or so.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review, and sorry for the long author's note above.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
